Regal Queen's and Common Thieves
by Sparkles21
Summary: A series of OutlawQueen one-shot's. Chapter 3 to 9 are for OQ Fix It Week. Chapter 10 is my Christmas one-shot I wrote for the OutlawQueen Advent Calendar. Chapter 15 to 21 are for OQ Prompt Party 2018. Chapter 22 to 28 are for OQ Happy Ending Week.
1. Dark OQ Week Day 6 - Smut Day

**Hey everyone, I decided to start a series of OutlawQueen one-shot fics. If you have any requests please leave them as a review or comment them on my curious cat page:** **Sparkles21_**

 **You can also follow me on my Twitter and Instagram: Sparkles21_**

 **xoxo**

 _ **Prompt: Robin of Locksley failed to steal from a carriage on one of his missions and he wasn't quite pleased about that, so Regina decides to cheer him up by telling him that they can do whatever he wants to do. One-shot for Dark!OQWeek Day 6 - Smut day**_

* * *

He was outside on the balcony when she walked out of her bath chambers, wrapped up in her silky black nightgown, her hair dry thanks to the power of her magic. She walked out there to him, encasing her arms around his stomach, finding that his shirt was unbuttoned and smoothing her hands over his taught stomach.

"Was it a successful mission?" she asked, pressing the side of her face to the space between his fabric clad shoulder blades. She was quite smaller than him without her heels on, she dropped a whole four inches.

"No," he said as he ran his hands through his hair in distress. "the royal carriages were on the road at lot earlier than we thought they would be. We had been tracking them for weeks and they were always on the north road by midday, but today of all days they decided to start their journey early. God dammit!" He slammed a hand onto the railing of the balcony, shaking it just a bit.

Regina moved her hands off his stomach and onto his biceps to turn him around to face her. She ran both her hands up and onto his cheeks, caressing them, knowing that just her touch helped to calm him down slightly.

"You need to relax. There will be other carriages to steal from. You can always try next week." She tried to assure him but it was going to take more convincing on her part to make him know that it was fine. This wasn't the first carriage that Robin, Friar Tuck and a few others never managed to steal from and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but each time they failed she knew Robin felt like a failure a tiny bit more than the last time.

"I know there is other carriages and I know I can always try next week, but that doesn't make it feel any better. I failed. And that nearby village won't get any money for food and taxes and we won't get any either. We have a baby on the way and I need to provide for her." A frustrated groan rumbled from him but Regina quickly shut him up by placing a kiss to his lips. As she pulled back she watched the sadness in his eyes, she saw the inner battle that he was having with himself.

"The baby won't be here for another seven months. We have time. Plenty of it," she soothed, she could tell how hard he was trying, for both of them and their unborn baby, but they were doing just fine as it was. It's when the baby arrived when he should start worrying, and even when she was here it's not like she would need a load of stuff, for most of it Regina would probably have to conjure it up with her magic, and she will of course be nursing her.

"I still feel like I failed you both." A sigh escaped his mouth while his hand found a place over her abdomen that hadn't changed at all, it was still as flat as ever but it did feel slightly firmer.

"Don't think like that." She saw how Robin's lips parted to argue but she shushed him. "God help it if you think you've failed now, what will happen in months to come when the baby is here. Parenthood isn't that easy." Her eyes then shifted towards the inside of her bed chamber, looking at the beautiful sight she saw. The sun had set about half an hour ago and the only source of light was coming from the bright white moon up above them and the candles that flicked in her chamber. They gave the room a soft and gentle glow, brightening up the dark expanse that the room usually was. She turned back to Robin with a smirk imprinted onto her face. She grabbed hold of his hands and began to walk backwards, pulling him with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though she was sure he knew by the way his lips pulled into a smug grin.

"I'm going to cheer you up," she stated, spinning him around so she could push him onto the bed and stand in front of him. She grabbed the ties of her robe and unknotted them, letting the robe fall to her feet to reveal her delicate creamy shoulders, her slim frame and her mouth-watering sheer black nightgown. She watched as the blue in his eyes deepened in colour as they travelled down her sinful body, seeing the hard nipples that were pressed against the fabric, a taut stomach that held the product of their love and the dark vee that was between her legs.

Regina saw how she affected him, after all the evidence was right there in front of her, making a tent at the front of Robin's trousers. She slinked towards him, draping her arms over his shoulders and placing her knees on the bed besides his thighs.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do it," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his lobe, listening to the change of his breathing. She pulled back and watched his face, feeling the touch of his hand gliding up the bare skin of her thigh due to her risen nightgown.

He looked down her body once more, his eyes coming to lay upon her smooth olive toned thighs, he placed his other hand on her other thigh and glided it up to match what the other one was doing. She felt a cool sensation down below, when she looked she saw that her sex was no longer covered by her nightgown but bunched around her waist. Robin had gripped hold of it and was tugging it upwards. She held up her arms for him so he could pull it off.

Once the little piece of ungodly fabric was thrown out of the way, Regina wasted no time in flicking her hand, stripping Robin bare. She felt his cock twitch on the side of her thigh and she grew an ache down below and a hunger for something much more fun than just sitting there.

"Any ideas?" she asked, biting her lip and running her hands up his chest, brushing through a few blonde curls of hair he had. She saw him looking at her lips, her scar on her upper one becoming more prominent due to being free of makeup. After her relaxing bath she had no desire to redo her makeup like most days, she had known it was nearing on night time anyway so she decided to leave it.

Regina felt his hand wrap around her waist one minute and then the next a bruising kiss was placed on her lips. It was sloppy and messy, teeth and tongues clashing as Robin pushed his way up the bed, carrying Regina with him. Once he had managed to get them to the top by pillows he was the first to come up from the kiss.

"Sit on my chest," he told her, patting the place right where he wanted her to be.

"What?" Regina questioned, not quite grasping at what he was saying.

"You said you wanted to cheer me up, well if you let me taste you I'm sure that'll make me very happy." He grinned from ear to ear and waited patiently.

Regina scooted up, the idea of what he wanted to do to her now being painted clearly in her mind. It took her a mere few seconds to understand what he wanted to do to her once he mentioned tasting her. It made a fire burn intensely down below at the deeply intimate act, her teeth gripping her bottom lip, her coyness getting the best of her. She tried her best to hide it with a seductive smirk, after all she was a queen, and even though she was letting her walls down for this particular activity she was always going to be the more dominant one.

Her legs were bent with both her knees resting on either side of his head. Her delicious round bottom sat on his chest taking up all the weight, leaving her slick wet opening _oh so_ exposed and vulnerable, very, _very_ close to his sinful mouth.

She could feel his breath practically kissing her bottom lips, making that fire burning in her lower abdomen increase even more, causing a breathy gasp to be caught in her throat.

His eyes locked securely on hers as his hands moved around to grip her backside firmly, holding her in place. She got a feeling that it would be easier for him to control her movements from this position, this very new position that she was very unfamiliar with, so new that it made her feel soaked down below, the heat of her arousal burning, making her heart flutter and beat faster.

Her long raven locks spilled over her shoulders and covered her breasts when she bowed her head forward; only her hard tips of her nipples peaked through the strands. Regina watched as Robin's eyes flickered down to them, filling with hunger the longer his eyes laid upon them, watching them move up and down with her heavy breathing.

She felt his free hand slide up her back and cup her neck, pulling her down and pressing his lips to one of her sensitive nipples.

"Aahh," she moaned, falling forward from the toe-curling feeling of his touch. Her shaky arms are what she braced herself upon, both her hands sprawled out flat just above his head. He took advantage of her breasts so close to his lips, licking and sucking at one and then giving the other one the exact same attention.

She shuddered and mewled in pure ecstasy at the warm and wet feeling of his mouth giving her tender nipples attention. As she went to sit straight back up again she was stopped by his mouth, it softly bit down on one nipple before letting it go with a tug. Her back arched and her pelvis thrusted at the exquisite feeling, sending her soaked core straight into his waiting tongue's hand.

He greedily lapped at her sodden sex with long wet strokes, sending jolts of pleasure right through her, making her forget about everything. His tongue slipped inside of her and her body tensed before it relaxed into the unexpected – but gladly welcomed – intrusion, moaning in response.

He usually liked to watch her face, watch all of the expressions she would make because of him, but right now his eyes were closed and Regina could tell that he was bathing in the pleasure. It was such a turn on, she could barely watch him through her heavy lids for fear that she would come too soon.

Being in this position was especially erotic because not only could she feel the shallow penetration of Robin's smooth tongue on her bundle of nerves but she was able to watch the pleasure that set over his face while he devoured her.

The contact between his tongue and her lower lips was shortly broken, and a spine chilling cooling sensation was felt as he gentle blew on her heated flesh. A chilling but not at all soothing feeling, it only made her ache for more.

"Touch yourself, your majesty, touch your breasts. I want to see you." If it wasn't for her being so close to him she might not have heard him speak. His voice was raw and deep, his accent extra thick.

It felt so intimate and so hot and sexy on her part, she wanted nothing more than to please him. She cupped her breasts and began kneading and squeezing them, his appreciative groan was heard and it only spurred her on even more. It made her feel powerful, encouraged her to run her hands all over her chest and breasts, pushing them together before she started on the nipples. She pinched and tugged at them, watching his greedy eyes take in all her actions, seeing the fire and desire burning within them.

He continued his assault with his tongue as his eyes carried on watching her, they followed every movement of her hands, watching as they swiped and swirled along her beautiful sheen covered chest. She pushed herself onto his strong tongue, dominating for just a second. She saw the corners of his eyes crinkle, signifying a smile at her boldness. His tongue flexed as she pinched her nipples again – hard, making her orgasm build up and up.

"Eyes open babe!" he growled as he squeezed the soft muscles of her arse, he then swiped over the length of her sex, paying extra attention to her clit, nibbling and sucking at it. Her lids started to droop but she kept her eyes on his until she couldn't anymore. Trembling, she screwed her eyes shut and arched her back, gripping the headboard of the bed to keep her up right as she screamed his name in release.

As Regina opened up her eyes and saw that she was flat on her back with Robin lying between her opened legs. She felt prodding at her inner thigh from a painfully hard erection, it was very close to her entrance, she could feel it. Her breathing was still hard and her legs still felt like jelly from the explosive climax she just had, but when she felt Robin slide an exploring finger in her to check for wetness she was more than ready for more.

He pumped his finger in her a couple of times, obviously liking what he found. "Oh god, Regina!" It was almost a cry, and she swallowed it with her mouth right at the same time he pulled out his finger and plunged into her with his hard cock, right to the hilt, looking for that magic spot within her.

They locked their gazes, both of them wearing the same expressions of love and wonder for one another as they moaned in unison. Right away he started to move at agonisingly good pace.

Their connection was strong and powerful, so deep she realised why she sometimes thought it must be a fantasy that she was living in. Their love burned bright and hot as pleasure encircled through them both.

Her head fell back as she let out a cry. "Faster," she choked out in command. She drew both her knees up to his sides, wrapping them around his lower back, the heels of her feet digging into him as she pushed her hips up. She gripped the sides of his body with her hands, her nails creating indents in his skin.

He used her new position to his advantage, sliding one hand underneath of her to keep her right at that angle. He began to rut himself into her, his long and hard movements hitting that button inside of her, making her moan and babble out of control. _Thank god it was only them around._

He kissed her roughly before he commanded, "come for me baby." She kept her eyes open and watched him as she climbed, and climbed, and climbed and then . . . fell, a loud cry spilling from her mouth, her eyes screwed shut, a bright white light shining from behind them. Her inner walls clenched around him, coming harder than ever before. He continued his thrusts through her orgasm as she moaned, her hands dropping down to the bed beside her once she felt him spill himself deep into her depths.

"Thank fuck!" he gritted out through a clenched jaw, grabbing hold of the headboard to steady himself. He let go once he finished, wrapping her up in his arms, withdrawing when he rolled them onto their sides.

"I love you," he whispered groggily into the space between them. "And you," he added when his hand slid between them and rested on her stomach.

Regina let out half a giggle through her tired and sedated state and brushed her nose against Robin's. "We both love you too." After a beat she asked, "Did it cheer you up?"

He beamed at her and slid a hand down her back until it landed on her arse. He cupped it and kneaded, a moan of pleasure spilling from Regina's throat. "It most certainly did." He used his hand that was on her backside to press her body tightly to his as he pressed his lips to hers. He began to rub against her, his cock already becoming hard again.

Regina's lips parted from Robin's. "You're ready to go again?" she asked breathy.

"I always am when it comes to you," he told her quite cockily.

She chuckled and then bit down on her lip, once again her scar on her upper lip standing out. Robin was tempted so he brought his lips back down to hers and kissed her, ardently and heatedly.


	2. Love Behind Bars Chapter 1

**Lunaandtwilight07 encouraged me to write this one-shot because I told her I really wanted to read some OutlawQueen prison smut and she said she did too and that I should write it for her, so of course I did. The beginning part of this chapter is inspiration I took from her when she kindly sent me a quick idea for the start of this one-shot. I just read it and some ideas started flowing in my mind and here is the one-shot, hope you all like.**

 **xoxo**

 _ **Prompt: Regina is an inmate at Storybrooke Penitentiary who develops a relationship with one of the officers; Robin Locksley.**_

* * *

In the seven months Regina had spent at the prison, a Friday night had never been so quiet, it was usually filled with shouts and screams, along with the occasional moaning and groaning noises. It was peaceful for once and she couldn't be more thankful for it. For her the nights were the thing she dreaded the most at the prison, the lights would turn off sending her and the other inmates into darkness and that's when anything or anyone could jump out of you at any time.

Regina had come across the odd inmate that would stare at you like a chew toy, giving you those evil eyes waiting for you to take one step out of line so they could pounce and attack, but that was only a handful of them, the rest stayed clear of her.

Word had gotten out that she was in here for murder which she had more than once used to her advantage. Nobody knew the full story of the murder she committed, nobody knew why she did it or how she did it, but they didn't have to, just the fact that inmates knew she killed somebody gave her some power in the prison.

However, that power didn't stop her from feeling nervous at night. It didn't help to calm her fears. She told herself on multiple occasions that Leopold was dead and couldn't hurt her, but anytime she would hear the sound of an old bed spring creaking her heart would begin to rapidly beat and a sweat would form on her forehead.

The nightmares that took over her mind when she finally would fall asleep didn't help her situation out anymore, although they hadn't been as prominent as when she first arrived they were still there.

The clock on the wall in the cell block room struck elevon o'clock, that was what Regina was waiting for. Her stomach fluttered and she couldn't help but feel giddy as she slowly and quietly crept out of her bed and slipped on her cheap looking version of beige coloured Tom's. She peaked out of the dorm room she was assigned to and looked over to the little room the officers sat in. There was only one of the guards that was usually in there on a Friday night and he was fast asleep with a half-eaten donut hanging out of his hand.

Regina was just about to set out of the dorm room when her roommates voice piped up, scaring the living daylights out of her. "Where are you off to again on a Friday night?"

Regina's body quickly twisted around to face her roommate who was sitting up in bed, her hands behind her leaning on them to keep her up in her groggy state. Regina's hands were placed over her heart and her chest was rising and falling hastily. "Jesus Emma! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing up?!"

"I should be asking you the same question," Emma responded with sass to her tone, her arms folding across her chest.

Regina rolled her eyes at the nineteen year olds attitude, she wasn't at all pleased with the tone of voice she had been using recently. She had been here for just a little over a year and never bothered her at all when Regina was first assigned to be her roommate, that was until one day she magically found her voice and would snap left, right and centre to anybody who she wanted to. Regina can't count on one hand the amount of times she's had somebody come into their dorm after Emma because of the mouth she has on her.

"This is the fourth time you've snuck out on a Friday night, are you off meeting somebody?" she asked bluntly with a smirk before Regina was able to reply. Regina winced, it seemed that she wasn't as discreet as she thought she was. "Is it that one with all them tattoos from a few bunks down?"

"No!" Regina snapped. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Really? So why are you acting suspicious and sneaky?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, not believing anything that was coming out of Regina's mouth.

"You're not allowed out to the bathroom at night. God, didn't you know this! You've been here longer than I have!" Regina was getting annoyed now, she looked back up at the clock and saw that it had already been ten minutes, he would probably think she wasn't showing up and leave.

Emma caught onto how agitated Regina was and just decided to let it slip and go back to sleep, she was exhausted from today's work. She shrugged and sighed and let a 'whatever' slide past her lips before she laid back down on her side facing the wall.

Regina turned back around and checked that the guard was still sleeping and quickly snuck out, making sure that she stayed somewhat low and made no noise tip-toeing out.

She made it all the way to the furthest utility room that they always met in on a Friday night and she watched as the door slowly opened and out he came with a disappointed look written across his face.

She quickened her pace and grabbed him by the hand, yanking him into the room with her. Her lips found his in the dark immediately, and the spark that she felt was instantly there, it was like their connection was so strong that their senses for each other were heightened – well that or how incredibly horny Regina felt when she saw him in his uniform.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Robin mumbled into the kiss, placing his hands on both her hips and pulling her flush to him.

"I'd never miss out on our alone time together," she stated when Robin's lips began trailing down the length of her jaw and neck. Hot and heavy breaths leaving both their lips as they began to get worked up more and more.

These moments between the two of them were their favourite. They had the occasionally conversation out in the yard a few times a week, and they would often give each other meaningful glances in the cafeteria, but they both loved it when they could come together on a Friday night and . . . well . . . cum.

Regina was backed into the wall via Robin's doing, she threw her head back when she felt his lips suck on a pulse point right behind her ear. A place Robin's lips always found.

A warm fire stirred in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her arousal pooling in her – not so sexy – underwear.

Robin slipped a hand under the white t-shirt she wore to bed and cupped her bare breast. She bit down on her lip to stop the moans from spilling out as he began to play with her nipple, tugging and twisting it – hard, just the way she liked it.

Her hands worked their way between them and she tugged on his belt, making it her job to unfasten it and pull down his trousers to reveal that glorious cock she loved oh so much. Unfortunately, she was stopped by one of Robin's hands while the other one found the light switch and flicked it on, illuminating the room in a subtle glow, not a full on bright one due to the lightbulb needing to be replaced.

She looked up into his dreamy soft blue eyes, searching for an answer to why he just stopped her. "Why did you stop me?" A frown set over her features as she wondered what made him stop her actions.

"There's not enough time for sex tonight. They want me out front by half past so I'm going to focus on your pleasure solely."

Regina bit down on her lip as she took in what Robin just said. "Ar-are you sure? I mean if we can't have sex then maybe I should just give you a hand job or a blow job instead," she said vaguely, already starting to lower herself to the ground.

Robin stopped her by placing a finger under her chin to tilt it up, gently helping her stand straight again. "I am sure babe. Tonight is about you. And besides, I've never eaten you out before and I would like it very much if I could taste you," he whispered the last part into her ear, drawing a shaky moan from her.

Robin quickly sunk down to his knees and proceeded to pull down Regina's beige coloured baggy trousers and white cotton underwear, she helped by kicking them off her feet, thankful that they slipped easily over her shoes.

Robin began to place soft kisses up and across her knee, working his way around to the inner part of her leg, dragging his nose along the way the closer he got to her heated sex.

He cocked one of her legs over his shoulder so he could get more access to her wet opening. He kissed and nibbled at her inner thigh, drawing out moans from her mouth, causing her breath to hilt in her throat the closer and closer he got to where he couldn't wait for his mouth to be.

His warm breath ghosted over her sex and she felt herself throb even more down there. She wanted to push herself forward but his hands were secured on her hips and prevented her from doing so.

He looked up at her right at the same moment she looked down, she saw that his crystal blue eyes had turned a shade darker from desire as his mouth hovered over her centre. "I'm going to make you cum so hard," he told her, her cheeks heating up into a blush.

He placed several kisses to her clit slowly, swirling his tongue around her little nub. "Ohhh . . . fuck!" The words spilling out of Regina instantly like they were commanded to. Robin then swiped his tongue down to her centre, collecting her sweet tasting arousal. He pulled back when he felt her hips squirm backwards.

"You okay?" he asked, the deep concern sparkling in his eyes as he looked up to Regina. She couldn't help her heart-warming at the small reaction. She nodded her head to tell him she was fine and watched as he gave her a smile and then brush her clit again.

She gasped and tried to control her squirming hips as he sucked down on her clit, pulling at it right before he let go and then repeating it all over again. The burning sensation in her stomach grew rapidly, making her stomach tightly coil. The feeling was intense and just looking down at Robin, seeing his face buried in between her legs made her a panting mess.

"Yes, Robin," she hissed out, grabbing onto his head to hold herself steady when he sucked on her bundle of nerves quite hard.

"Is that what you like?" he asked her teasingly, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "My mouth on you, sucking your sensitive bundle hard?" Regina whimpered at the words coming from his mouth, they were rather dirty but such a turn on that it made her feel wetter. Robin chuckled at her loss for words before pressing his mouth back to her clit, continuing what he was just doing that he found she liked a lot.

Regina's moans shortly became cries as his tongue lapped at her folds, collecting all her juices, his taste buds tingling for more and more. Her pert nipples ached and rubbed against her t-shirt wanting some attention and she needed something else to grab hold of so she slipped her hand that wasn't wrapped in Robin's hair up her t-shirt and grabbed hold of one of her nipples.

She let out a deep breath that was mixed with a moan when she began to play with her nipple, twisting and pulling at it like Robin had been doing earlier.

"Keep doing that, I love it," she told him, arching her back from the wall, pushing Robin's face more into her. "I'm almost there," she added, letting out a choked moan as she spoke.

Robin groaned at Regina's eagerness, he loved that she knew what she wanted. He pushed her leg that was over his shoulder up and slightly to the side, opening up her glistening wet entrance even more for him. He was sure that it would make his arm ache for having to hold her in this position but he knew it was totally worth it.

"Oh fuck, _yes!_ Oh my god! _Yes! Yes!_ " Regina babbled out, her eyes clamped shut as Robin worked his tongue faster through her, flicking her clit when his tongue got to it. The coiling sensation felt extremely tight and she could feel it ready to spring.

Robin moved back to her nub to solely focus on that. Cherishing it with firm sucks and licks and nibbles. Regina felt Robin's grip on her hip loosen so she did what felt natural to her and rolled her hips towards his mouth, her finger and thumb rolling her nipple in time with her hips.

"I'm gonna . . . I think I might . . . ohhhh," she gasped just before her body trembled and out came a cry of ecstasy when her orgasm violently hit her. She tumbled forward but Robin tightened his grip back on her hip to keep her steady. He continued to run his tongue through her, lapping at the juices greedily that were flowing out until his face was gently pushed away.

He looked up and saw both of Regina's hands in his hair, still holding on tightly as she gasped for breath. Robin gave her a smile and gave her a few kisses to her thigh that he was holding before gently setting it down.

He pulled Regina's underwear and baggy trousers up her legs as he stood up, his legs cracking from being on his knees for a long period. He placed more kisses on her, two on the nipples that were prominent through her white t-shirt and a few others on her shoulder, neck and jaw.

Regina gave Robin a sheepish smile when their faces where inches from each other's. "Don't give me that look," he told her as he tangled his fingers into her hair and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. "There's no need to be embarrassed, it was such a turn on for me, you sounded so sexy."

Regina blushed and looked down to the ground. "Nobody's ever done that to me," she admitted.

Robin furrowed his brow and placed a finger under her chin to lift her face up. "Nobody's ever gone down on you?" Regina responded by shaking her head up and down. "Well, lucky me then. I was the first ever person to taste your sweetness and give you it." He then leant in and gave her a kiss and she tasted herself on his lips. It made her moan, she'd never tasted anything like that, and honestly, she didn't mind the taste at all. Something about tasting herself on him stirred her arousal again.

"I should get going now," he told her once the kiss finished.

Regina sighed in disappointment. "Okay. But next time you better fuck me hard," she told him with a demanding tone and such confidence.

He moved his hand down to her backside and gave her arse a good squeeze as he said, "Oh I intend to," rather cockily.

With one last kiss Robin snuck out of the utility room first and about a minute later Regina also made her way out and sneakily got back to her assigned bed without being noticed.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since their meet up but Regina was already craving for another round. She had never craved sex as much as she did now, and she never experienced pleasure like she did with Robin.

Her first sexual experiences were with her High School sweetheart Daniel. With him it was all new and she didn't really know what she was doing but it was still amazing, although with Robin she experienced the pleasure she had never gotten before, Daniel was her first.

Her and Daniel eventually grew apart like most first love's do due to wanting different futures. Regina thought she was going to go on and do great things, little did she know that that was not going to happen.

Her father passed away right after college and her mother's debts were piling up. Cora tried to find herself a wealthy husband but they were either already married or looking for a young and fresh face. That's when she blackmailed Regina into marrying one of those wealthy men nearly twice her age. She refused multiple times but the debts weren't stopping and she had no money for law school so she thought what could be the harm, they could get divorced once she'd gotten her degree.

But that never happened.

Once they married Regina discovered that his kind smiles and lovely words were all for show, and that behind closed doors is where she discovered the monster he really was.

He never allowed her to go to law school, she had to stay at home and be a trophy wife to him and a mother to his sickly-sweet daughter. She tried on multiple of occasions to get out of the marriage but Leopold had connections, he knew people which made it hard to find a lawyer that would help her get out of the disgusting marriage she was forced to stay in.

She couldn't go to the police about the abuse she suffered on a night for fear that they wouldn't do anything and that if Leopold found out she wanted to report him it would leave him angry and looking for revenge.

In the end, she only saw one way out, the only way that unfortunately landed her in Storybrooke Penitentiary, and that was to kill her husband.

She poisoned him.

Slowly of course. She thought that if she did it over a period of time she wouldn't get caught. But now she wished she would've just given him a bigger dose of poison to end his life in a few seconds.

Yes, the poison made him weaker, and she didn't suffer any of his abuse from the time she gave him his first drop to the last, and she would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for his daughter.

His precious, dim-witted daughter just had to go through her stuff and find the vile of poison she had been supplied with from another dim-witted person. Not only was she a big mouth but apparently, she had a thing for nosing around other people's belongings.

But she knew it was all too good to be true. Nothing ever went her way. She was always dealt the wrong hand in life, but in that moment when she was free of her marriage she thought that she had succeeded and was finally free. Turns out she was just as trapped as she was in her marriage.

But it wasn't all that bad. She met Robin and he made her feel happy but their relationship – if that's what you would call it – would never be a reality. They were forbidden to be together but they still disobeyed the laws to see each other.

Robin was the one who made her discover how much pleasure sex could actually be. She thought the times with Daniel were amazing but the first time her and Robin were together intimately was truly something else and she couldn't wait for another meet up with him.

Regina spotted Robin a few times since their meet up but she had found that he was rather distant. He looked her way and smiled at her but his smile was lacking. His face was usually beaming and he would worry sometimes that it was overly polite for a prison but nonetheless it was still always there.

Regina walked out of the cafeteria after finishing her lunch and met up with Emma to begin their work for the day. Theirs jobs were to clean the prison, more specifically mop and sweep the floors.

They began as they usually did, starting from one communal bathroom to the next and eventually working their way through the hallways. Their last stop they would get to would be at the gate that blocked them from the front entrance.

As Regina and Emma rounded the corner to the gate Regina spotted Robin behind it with a woman. She had dark hair and a tanned complexion. She was quite tall but that could be because of the heeled boots she was wearing, she looked at her outfit and saw that it was quite casual.

Regina wondered who she was. She thought that she may be a new inmate but she was too friendly with Robin to be a new inmate. A new guard perhaps?

"Hey Emma, do you think that woman with Officer Locksley is a new guard?" she asked quietly, she tried not to come off too interested but something inside her, a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her to find out.

Emma looked up from the task of mopping the floor she was doing to see who Regina was on about. "Who Marian? No, she's Locksley's wife."

Regina's heart picked up in speed and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. "Did you say his wife?" she managed to get out.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in a while. Last time she was here was about a year ago."

That's why he'd been off with her this morning in the cafeteria. He knew his wife was coming to visit him at work and he must've felt guilty to look at her.

No, not guilty. Definitely not guilty. If he was guilty he wouldn't have been so eager to fuck her every Friday night for the last four months. He loved every single minute of it and she knew he didn't regret a thing they did.

God! She was so stupid to think that he actually cared about her. All those times they would make love in the utility room and then just talk afterwards meant nothing to him.

She told him about why she was in here. She told him all about her life story. Every detail about what her husband was like and what he did to her and she thought that he was listening to her, caring about her feelings and not judging her because of what had happened to her and what she did. But he's just like all the other police officers, to him she is just scum on the bottom of his shoe that is willing to let him fuck her whenever he wants.

God, she is truly stupid for trusting him.

For caring about him.

For falling in love with him.


	3. OQ Fix It Week Day 1

**This is a short one-shot for OQ Fix It Week Day 1 - Robin never died.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute he was standing in front of her, protecting her. And the next the lighting bolt that struck him sent him collapsing onto the floor.

She was about to be next it wasn't for her sister killing Hades with his own weapon before he had the chance to kill her.

She collapsed onto the floor next to Robin's lifeless body once Hades was gone and the start of a river rolled out of her eyes and a sob came crumbling out of her mouth.

He was gone.

Her soulmate.

The person she loved very much.

He was gone.

But no!

She lost love once and almost lost Robin back in Camelot and she was not letting that happen again.

Screw all the god damn rules. She was going to make sure he was well and alive so they could carry on being a family.

"Zelena I need you to rip out my heart," she choked out, taking a deep breath to stay strong.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not going to do—"

"Zelena!" she interrupted with a loud shout. "I need you to split it and give one half to Robin and then you need to do the same with our souls. Please. You have to try it. I can't lose him," she pleaded to her sister, and if the moment had been different she would had slapped herself for begging, but this time _was_ different, she would pleaded anybody to help her bring her soulmate back.

"Ok." Zelena nodded. "But what if it doesn't work. What about Henry? Roland?"

"They have plenty of people in their lives to look after them and to remind them of both me and Robin. But we can't think about what if's. I have faith that this will work."

Zelena took in a deep breath and nodded. She rolled up her coat sleeve and prepared herself mentally. "Ready?"

"Ready." Regina nodded and braced herself, gripping onto Robin's hand.

Zelena's hand shot forward and lunged straight into Regina's chest and pulled it back out with her glowing heart that had less black spots covering it than the last time she had taken it out.

"If this doesn't work I just want to let you know that I'm truly sorry for causing this mess," Zelena choked out as she tried to hold back her tears, she shouldn't cry, not when she wasn't the one who just lost a soulmate.

Regina nodded and watched as her sister twisted her beating heart, letting out a groan she fell to the floor next to Robin. Her eyes followed Zelena's hands as they hovered one half of her heart over Robin's chest and the other over hers.

She felt as Zelena pushed it into her chest and then everything went black.

* * *

A gasp left her mouth as her eyes jolted open. Her eyes first saw Zelena with red, tear brimmed eyes and a watery smile. She then looked to her left and saw Robin, his chest was moving up and down and his closed eyes were flickering.

"Robin!" she gasped and moved to a sitting position, she placed on hand over his heart and another one cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing soothing up and down. "Can you hear me?" she sobbed. "Please say you can."

"R'gina . . .?" Robin questioned dysfunctionally, his eyes continuing to try and pry open.

A wobbly gasp left Regina's parted lips and she soon bent down to place them upon Robin's in a loving kiss. "You're alive! Oh god, you are!" She felt the thumping of his heart under her hand, along with his steadying breathing and she couldn't be more thankfully that something _finally_ went right for her.

"Wha . . . happ'ned?" he asked groggily, this time his eyes finally opened up, though they soon squinted when they came in contact with the light.

"I'll tell you everything later," she responded. "I'm just glad you're alright. I love you." She placed another kiss to his lips, this one lasting just a touch longer.

"I love you too," he told her, grabbing onto her hand that was placed over his heart and holding onto it tight. "I'll always love you."


	4. OQ Fix It Week Day 2

**Day 2 of OQ Fix It Week is to fix the Zelena baby situation which I did in this short one-shot that I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

She stands in the doorway with two cups of tea in her hand. She looks forward at Robin who has his head in his hands, clearly distraught over the news that the baby he thought was his actually isn't.

Part of her is just as shocked over the news as her soulmate is, she's upset that her sister would try to drive a wedge between them and make up this story to hurt the both of them. But deep down she is secretly happy that the baby isn't Robin's, she's glad that he no longer shares the same DNA as that cute little bundle wrapped up in pink.

The secret finally spilled out when Zelena realised that Regina and Robin were both serious about raising the baby together, only letting her visit occasionally with supervision. And because she had no magic thanks to the the stupid cuff there was nothing she could do.

When she finally gave birth and couldn't even hold her daughter she had lost it and confessed that her and Robin didn't sleep together back in New York because he wouldn't go that far with her so she got him really drunk and told him they did, when actually she had snuck out to a local bar and slept with the first good looking person she found in there and got herself up the duff.

At first Regina and Robin didn't believe her, they thought it was just another one of her lies so she could have the baby all to herself, but as the hours ticked by Zelena was sticking to her confession which only got the pair of soulmates wondering about the little baby's paternity.

Zelena was not backing down, she was kicking and screaming, demanding that she see her baby, that Robin had no right to her because she wasn't biologically his. She had even called for a paternity test to be done to prove that she wasn't lying which immediately sparked Regina and Robin's curiosity. Surely if she was telling a lie she wouldn't be so desperate to prove it.

Robin has started to itch with wanting to know the answer and so he finally caved and agreed to the test.

And just days later he got them.

Zelena was telling the truth.

The baby wasn't his.

And now here he was on Regina's couch with his elbows perched on his knees and his head between his hands completely messed up by the news.

"I made up some tea," Regina spoke up as she slowly walked into the living room, she had pulled Robin out of his thoughts and he was now looking at her with a small smile upon his face.

"Thanks love," he responded, shuffling over to make room for Regina and then sitting back against the sofa.

"You ok?" she asked, placing the tea cups down on the coffee table and then sitting down next to Robin, placing a hand over his.

"I don't know. I don't know how I should react." He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I'm relieved to know that nothing happened between me and your sister back in New York. I've kicked myself over and over again for thinking that I had had . . ."

Regina gripped his hand tighter. "But now we know the truth. And we can finally move on and be a family and try and live a somewhat normal life."

"I just hate that I put you through so much pain." Robin loosened his hand from her hold and looked down at the floor with a pained expression written all over his face.

"You didn't," she said. "Hey! You didn't," she added more firmly, taking his face between her hands and turning it so they could be facing each other. "I love you, and whatever shit you or I get into we'll always stick together, through and through."

Regina scanned his sky blue that were still red from previously being emotional from the days events and looked for some sort of sign that he was okay, that he believed that they were going to be okay.

Her little quest for an answer in his eyes was short lived when a pair of lips attached to hers and she felt herself falling back against the armrest.

The kiss wasn't a small peck like what they both shared more commonly nowadays and it wasn't a slow or sensual kiss either, this one was full of love, passion, fire and want, something that had been missing from their relationship since Robin's return.

Even though he lived with her now and they shared the same bed, the nights were filled with small, slow kisses and cuddles, nothing more. The intimacy was there between them through their soft kisses and gentle touches but neither had taken it further.

Until now.

Lips were moulding, teeth were clashing, tongues were tangling and hands were wandering. The pent up ache of desire for each other was finally being unchained and realised and they both wanted it equally as much as the other.

Robin's large, callused hand skimmed up her right leg, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. It snuck it's way under her black skirt and caressed her inner thigh, the feeling making Regina's toes curl and sensitive places throb.

But she pulled away just before his thick fingers could touch her soaked underwear.

This wasn't right.

They shouldn't be doing this.

Not after the shock they both got today.

"Robin," she breathed out and held onto his shoulders to keep him at a distance. "We shouldn't do this."

Robin closed his eyes shut and he sighed, then proceeded to run a hand up his face and through his dark blonde hair. "You're right. I'm sorry." He pulled away and sat back down where he had been before.

"Don't be," she told him as she also sat back down besides him, her hand once again holding onto his. "I wanted to just as much, but I don't think we should, not until you're in the right head space. You had a lot to take in today."

Robin nodded. "For nine months I was lead to believe that I fathered Zelena's daughter, but now the truth is out I'm glad she's not mine," he confessed. "I can't image how you felt about all of this."

"I was upset at first, maybe even a little hurt, but I still loved you then and I still wanted to be with you so if it meant dealing with a bump in the road I was willing to do it. For us."

"Hopefully there won't be anybody else trying to split us apart because I would like to give us, Henry and Roland a real chance at being a family."

Regina looked up into his eyes and bit down on her swollen lips. "Me too."


	5. OQ Fix It Week Day 3

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my one-shot for OQ Fix It Week Day 3, I sort of struggled with this day so it might not be the best, but I still hope you like it! :)**

* * *

It had not even been a week yet since Robin crossed the town line with his son and _wife_ , but Regina had some evidence to believe that his wife wasn't the real Marian.

While out in the forest looking for clues to finding out who the author could be she had subtly tried to walk past the Merry Men camp without them noticing her, but unfortunately one of the heels on her boots got caught on a tree vine that was sticking out of the floor and tripped up, landing face down in the dirt.

It had gotten the attention of a couple of the Merry Men that came rushing over to her to help her up, but before they did she noticed some sort of dark green dust sheerly covering the dirt. She knew it wasn't pixie dust because although it was green it was too dark of the colour and it had none of that glitter shit in it.

She had conjured up a potions vile and put some in it to go and exam it back at her vault, hoping that it was something to do with the author, however, when she did she discovered that it had dark magic within it which only made her more suspicious.

She made her way back over to the Merry Men camp and decided to look for more of the green dust, following a trail from where she had first found it all the way into the Merry Men's camp, and it finishing right where Robin's tent had been setup.

Luckily, her curiosity didn't seem crazy to Emma and the blonde agreed to go with Regina to New York, she said she had business there anyway which would have to be a pit stop for them.

Hours later with one angry looking ex-best friend of Emma's with them they were rushing up the stairs of the block of apartments Robin was staying in and she immediately started knocking on the door when she found the room.

"Robin?" she called and waited a beat before knocking a bit harder. "Robin, open up!"

The door swung open and she was greeted with Robin's shocked face. She stood firmly in her place apprehensively not wanting to make the first move for fear that his shocked face was for other reasons then what she first thought.

"Regina," he breathed out, darted for her and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Regina gripped onto him for dear life and felt the emotions welling up inside of her. "I missed you." Her words stuttered and shook as she breathed them out, her heart melt as she breathed in that same pine smell he always smelled like.

Nothing had changed.

"And I you," he responded just before they pulled out of the hug but still stayed connected by the touch of their hands. "What's going on?" His magical blue eyes that she found herself melting over multiple times darted from hers to Emma's when he acknowledged her and back to hers again. "Why are you here?"

"I can explain everything but first where's Marian?" The look of alarm took over her facial features, whoever that bitch was who was pretending to be Marian was going to pay for it!

"She's at the store, why?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Good," Regina replied. "Then there's time, we have to act fast." Regina gently pushed Robin into the apartment and glanced around before Robin came to a halt and turned back around to face her.

"Wha-what's this about?" he questioned.

"Marian. We have to leave before she gets back, she's not who she says she is."

"What?" he questioned again, not quite understanding what in the world was going on.

"Has she been acting differently? Is her personality or mood not like what it was before?"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, yes, but she's not from this world she's trying to adjust."

"No Robin, it's not because she is having difficulty adjusting. I found dark magic all over the Merry Men camp, most of it where your tent was, where Marian was always cooped up in," she explained, she grabbed hold of Robin's hands and squeezed them. "I'm sorry but that woman is _not_ your wife."

Robin looked down to the ground and shook his head. "Then who is it?"

"You stupid _bitch!_ " Came a growl from the front door which alerted all four of the adults. When they turned around they saw Marian, her face practically red from anger. "You've ruined everything!"

"Marian?" Robin was the first to question. "This is not you."

A wicked smile painted her face and a cackle left her lips. "You blithering idiot. I'm not your precious Marian." She reached under her t-shirt and pulled out a necklace which contained a lucky clover in it, she twisted it in her fingers and the glamour of Marian disappeared. Stood before them was none other than Regina's sister.

"Zelena!" Regina growled.

"Hello sis, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me once I was locked up like a caged animal and then suddenly destroyed by dear old Rumple."

"So it was Gold that killed you, well, made us believe that you were dead," Emma's voice piped up from the corner of the room.

"Yes but he failed. I was the one who opened the time portal and I went back in time and killed you beloved Marian and pretended to be her," Zelena confessed with a sickly smile. "I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't my sister's life goal to have a man in her life," she added in a snarl.

"That's where you are wrong Zelena. I don't need a man. But what you did to the man I love, pretending to be his dead wife was sick and disgusting and I'm here to save him from the likes of you," Regina told her sister straight, she then turned around to face Robin. "Get Roland and your stuff and we'll get out of here." Robin nodded and went off into another room to follow her instructions while Regina turned back to Zelena and added, "I hope you like this apartment, because you'll be staying here for a very, _very_ long time."

* * *

"I'm sorry that I ever went to New York with her." Robin sighed and rubbed a hand up his face and through his hair.

"Don't be. She had us all fooled," Regina responded, cuddling up to him on the sofa. "I'm just glad I found out sooner rather than later, who knows what her twisted mind would have come up with."

"Thank you, for coming to get Roland and I."

"You're my family. I'll always come find you."


	6. OQ Fix It Week Day 4

**Sorry for this prompt for being up later than my others ones but this turned out to be a little longer and Thursday is usually a busy day for me. Probably should have wrote it in advance, oops. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy because this was my favourite one-shot for OQ Fix It Week to write! 3**

* * *

Since magic had been brought to Storybrooke there had always been a monster after monster, villain after villain, however, Regina can finally say that for once it was actually peaceful and calm in the small town. The Snow Queen had been defeated and her curse had been broken which meant that nobody was full of rage and anger, the ice wall had melted and Marian was no longer frozen but in perfect health.

Her heart ached at first when she realised that Robin and Marian would continue to live their perfect life together with Roland by their sides, she knew that he was going to stay married to his wife because of his code and because she was never anybody's choice. All her life somebody was always more important or special than her, so of course it was a shock when Robin had called her to meet him at the park and declared that he wanted to be with _her._

He had chosen _her._

The Evil Queen _over_ Maid Marian.

She was speechless to say the least, she was ready to once again try and forget all about her soulmate, but _finally_ for once fait was on her side.

It had been two months since the Snow Queen's shattered sight spell, two whole months had passed and everything was going well for Regina and Robin, and of course the town and everybody who lived in it. There was no sign or chaos or evil lurking around the corner and the people of Storybrooke were merrily getting on with their lives.

"I thought I might find you down here." Regina was brought out of her thoughts and looked up to the sound of her soulmates voice who was walking slowly towards her. "Busy again I see"

A smirk was her first response, he knew her so well. "I'm just sorting out my potions. Getting rid of the ones I know I won't need or be using ever again."

"And here I thought I might be able to give you a repeat of the last time we were in here together," he told her in a forward manner that got Regina's eyebrows raising and a grin forming on her face.

"Hmm . . . that sounds tempting, but I really have to sort out these." Robin nodded in understanding and walked up to her to place a kiss to her cheek.

"I shall leave my hard working Queen to sort everything out then," he said before bidding her a goodbye and proceeding to walk out of the vault.

"No wait," she called out and got him spinning on his feet to look back at her. "I would love your company if you're up for it?"

Robin smiled. "I'm certainly up for spending quality time with you."

Regina smiled back. "Let me just pull out a chair so you have something to sit on." As she turned on her heels she didn't realise how close she was to her mother's old magic box that was filled with all of her potions in, and ended up knocking right into it and sending the whole thing onto the floor. Vials of all different shapes and sizes that were filled with dark, swampy looking liquid cracked, shattered and splattered all to the floor. "Shit!" she exclaimed and let out a huff of annoying.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin asked, concern lacing his tone as he rushed up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, can't say the same for my mother's old potions though." She tucked her hair behind both ears and crouched down onto the floor to get close to the mess she made so she could easily clean it up with magic, however, when she had a whiff of the intoxicating smell of a ton of potions combined she froze.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Robin questioned when he saw that Regina wasn't moving, that it looked like she was just froze to the spot. His concern grew more and he crouched down to the floor as well. "Regina?" he questioned again and placed his hands on the tops of her arms which only sent him into a frozen like trans, the same as Regina.

* * *

" _What is a beautiful young woman yourself doing out here all alone?" Regina jumped at the voice and immediately got to her feet. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you?" Robin added and held up his hands in defence when he saw the look of alarm on her face._

" _My mother didn't send you after me, did she?" she questioned, backing up just a little bit to get ready to run to her horse if needed._

 _Robin furrowed his brow. "Your mother? No, milady, she didn't," he responded. "Why would she send somebody after you? Are you in some sort of trouble with her?"_

 _Regina folded her arms over her torso and looked down to the ground, kicking a few of the Autumn leaves that had fell from the trees. "I've been gone for hours and she doesn't like me being out too long."_

" _No mother would, I presume. She's probably just worried."_

 _She sighed. "She's not like every other mother. She forbids me from going out. She says that the forest is no place for a lady."_

" _Well it is a bit of a dangerous place, especially at night which will be approaching soon."_

 _Regina furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "So you agree with her?!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Typical. All men do."_

" _No, no, no, I don't, I just think you should be a bit more prepared just in case you run into danger. Here," he dropped the rucksack he had on his back and opened it up and had a rummage through it before pulling out a small bow and a few arrows. "take this." He handed her the items which she took hesitantly and observed what he gave her._

" _I'm afraid I have no idea how to use this," Regina told him._

" _I'm not surprised, most young woman around here are taught to cook and clean so they are prepared when they marry," he replied just before he went walking towards her. "Here, I'll show you."_

 _He went over some basic instructions on what to do and what not to do, he showed her how to stand and how to hold the bow and arrow and then got behind her and helped direct the bow and arrow at a tree. On her first try she let the arrow go, unfortunately it didn't get too far, but she wasn't giving up and by her third shot she had managed to fire the arrow at a thin tree branch Robin told her to hit._

" _I did it!" she cheered gleefully, she looked over her shoulder to face Robin and for the first time realised how close she actually was to him, how mesmerising his blue eyes were and how much he smelled like the forest._

" _Well done! Not bad for a beginner." He smiled at her and she noticed how his gorgeous eyes glanced down at her lips. "I'm only just noticing that you have a scar on your lip."_

 _Her hand immediately shot up to her face and her fingertips brushed over the scar. "I've had it since I was twelve. Riding accident." She shrugged. "It's ugly, I know."_

" _No, quite the contrary actually, I think you look beautiful with it," he told her honestly._

* * *

" _I'm g-getting married in a month to the K-King. I will be Queen but I don't want . . . I don't want that life," she cried and hiccuped. The tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks like a river and her words were coming out mumbled and slurred. "I'm sorry I've kept it a secret from you for so long."_

 _Robin enveloped her in a big hug and dotted chaste kisses on top of her head because of the height difference. "It's okay baby."_

" _No it's not! In a months time I'll never be able to see you again." She sobbed harder but it was muffled due to her face being buried in Robin's neck._

" _You can run away with me," Robin declared._

" _What?" She pulled back slightly to look at Robin only to see that he had a serious expression on his face, he wasn't joking, he really wanted them to run away together. "You're not thinking rational Robin."_

" _Yes, I am." His hands brushed her hair behind her ears and he let his thumbs rest on her cheeks. "We can get far away from here, from your mother, from the King, we won't stop until we are so far gone they'll all forget about us. We can do it, me and you, you and me. What do you say?"_

 _She shook her head out of astonishment. "You're crazy. But let's do it." She grinned and then pulled him in for a big smile._

* * *

" _Wow!" she gasped as she pulled the sheets closer to her body on the makeshift bed in Robin's tent. "That was the best thing ever."_

 _Robin chuckle as she dotted kisses along the column of Regina's neck. "It'll only get better as well," he told her which he received a_ hmm _in reply. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you did I?"_

" _No, everything was perfect." She turned onto her side and gave him a kiss and cuddled into him._

" _You're perfect," he said. "Now get some rest and we can do it again after a good nap." Regina let out a giggle and buried herself more into Robin's chest, she felt all safe and warm wrapped up in his embrace and she never waned to leave it. "I love you." He kissed her forward and something about just a simple, sweet kiss sent butterfly's to her stomach._

" _I love you too."_

* * *

" _You leaving without my daughter is what's best for her and her future," Cora growled._

" _You mean what's best for you!" Robin fired back. "If you were thinking about Regina you would let her be with the person she loves. Me!"_

 _Cora let out a sinister laugh. "Oh please, she doesn't love you, she loves the fact that you are giving her an adventure, once it's over she'll forget all about you."_

" _That's not true and you know that, that's why you're trying to rip us apart. It's like you want to see your daughter unhappy."_

" _I'm Regina's mother so I know what's best for her, and being Queen is." Cora pulled out a vial with a clear liquid in it. "I need you to drink this."_

" _I won't!" Robin hissed._

" _You will because if you don't Regina will never leave that tower I've got her locked up in."_

 _Robin's eyes went wide and he clenched his teeth. "You witch! I knew she didn't just stop visiting me willingly!"_

" _Are you going to drink it willingly or will I have to force you?" Cora held the vial out and raised a challenging eyebrow._

 _He grabbed the vial roughly out of her hand. "I'm doing it so Regina won't be your prisoner." He brought the vial to his lips and drank it in one gulp. He hoped that once Regina was free she would somehow tap into the new found magic she had discovered and come to him and save him for the curse the witch had hexed him with, unfortunately that would not happen because Cora had also tricked Regina into drinking the same potion._

* * *

Regina and Robin gasped as they were pulled out of the trans. They immediately searched each other's eyes to see if the other had just had the same vision.

"Did you just have—"

Robin interrupted her with a nod. "Yes, did you?"

"Robin . . ." she cried and collapsed into his arms.

"I remember everything," he told her. "Your mother she—"

"Cursed us!" Regina interrupted with venom in her tone. "I can't believe she had the nerve!"

"Don't think about her now, she's dead, she's not a problem anymore."

"But she made us forget each other. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have turned evil," she exclaimed, tears threshing to fall.

"But you wouldn't have had Henry and I wouldn't have had Roland."

Regina sniffed and looked up at Robin. "I love you. I always have and I always will."

"And I."


	7. OQ Fix It Week Day 5

**For day 5 of OQ Fix It Week it's off-screen day and I wrote a very short one-shot of the first time Regina and Robin say I Love You to each other during the vault scene. I hope you enjoy! 3**

* * *

 _Today is not one of those days_ were the last words that were spoken before Regina and Robin's lips were fusing together with heat and passion.

She moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and his hands cupped her ass at the same time. Her whole body tinged with desire and she felt the heat pool in her lower stomach. She was just as eager as Robin and she soon found her hands gripping his belt and her feet guiding them both into another room.

One minute she was leading him into her secret room in her vault and the next she was lying underneath him, naked with her legs spread ready to take all of him.

She enjoyed feeling his muscles as she ran her hands over his shoulders when his firm body pressed on top of her's. In that moment there wasn't anything that anybody could say or do that would make her want to get up from underneath her silk sheets.

The tender, passionate kisses hadn't stopped for more then a couple of seconds since their lips locked and Regina found herself wanted more and more.

She ground her hips against his but his reaction wasn't what she expected. He broke the kiss but there was no expression of regret for what they were doing on his face. She was confused at first to why he stopped but it all made sense when he whispered _not yet, I want to please you first._ The words ghosted off of his lips and even though she was sure he knew that nobody would hear them it was so much more intimate.

She blushed slightly at the gesture but she quickly tried to tamper it down, nobody had ever put her first when it came to her sexual pleasure, it made butterfly's appear in her stomach and it made her heart swell up with emotions.

Her hands slide up his neck and they stopped on his cheeks as she caressed both sides. They locked gazes and what she saw that had her welling up was the sight of love in them. She knew she would kick herself for tearing up in the morning because there were only ever a handful of people in her life she let see her tear up with emotions, but in that moment she was willingly bearing all of herself to Robin, quite literally.

"I love you." She whispered the words out so delicately she slightly feared Robin would want her to say the words again, and even though she meant them with all her heart she didn't know if she was that strong to say then again with the current situation they were in at the moment.

A hand of Robin's came up to Regina's cheek and she felt his thumb brush a tiny tear away right before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. "I love you too," he responded with just as much tenderness as she did.


	8. OQ Fix It Week Day 6

**Hi everyone, Day 6 of OQ Fix It Week has arrived so I hope you enjoy some Roni and Robin smut! ;)**

* * *

They had been at it for weeks, he would come to the bar every Thursday night at half ten when it wasn't that busy and order a whiskey with ice, they would talk about their day and how it's been, what they did and complain about anything that they wanted to get off their chest.

It wasn't much at first but as time went on every now and again they would both find themselves flirting. He would say a cheeky remark here and there and she would throw him a wink a couple of times.

But neither took it any further. They both had the first signs of feelings for each other bubbling up inside, each other's smile would make the other blush like crazy but they were both obviously to the other's feelings.

"Another whiskey please, milady," Robin asked as he pushed his empty glass towards Roni.

"Two in one night? Normally you have one and then you're gone."

Robin shrugged. "I wanted to stay a little longer. I enjoy the company." He smiled and showed his pearl white teeth off to her, she bit down on her bottom as she tried to contain her own smile.

She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and a glass for herself. She refilled his and then poured herself one. She pushed it back to him just as he threw down some money. Roni shook her head. "On the house."

"Why?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing that made him look even cuter than he already did and picked up the money and shoved it back in his pocket.

"For just being here. Talking to me. I enjoy the company." She threw his own words back at him playfully and then raised her glass of whiskey. He copied her actions and they clicked glasses.

* * *

They stumbled up the stairs of the bar to her little apartment once the opening hours were finished and the bar had been locked up. The night had certainly took a turn, a very, _very_ good turn.

When the last drunken person staggered out of her bar it was just her and Robin left, she had locked up the door to stop anybody else walking in and she pulled up a seat next to him and they carried on talking.

He was sipping his third whiskey of the night and she her second, they were casually talking and laughing like they did usually, however, this time there wasn't a paying customer interrupting. Their glasses had slowly disappeared full of whiskey but they were both too lost in the conversation to notice.

Roni leaned her elbow on the counter, slipping closer into the space between them while Robin's hand had slowly wandered up to her thigh. The whiskey hadn't gone straight to their head but it helped them build up their courage to finally make a move.

They don't know who initiated the kiss first but what they do know is that as soon as their lips touched it felt like home. The taste of whiskey that was on their lips only enlightened the fire between them even more and before they knew it she was asking him to come up stairs.

If he wanted.

And he bloody well did.

They somehow made it to her bedroom through their heated kisses and groping. He had kicked open the door and walked her in, right up until they were stopped by her vanity. Their sudden jolt didn't phase them, but it did knock off a couple of items onto the floor which didn't bother them either.

Her hands slide down his t-shirt covered body and she stopped at his belt, her hands worked fast to get it loose at the same time Robin was working on her belt. He proved to be the faster one and in no time Roni's hand stopped what they were doing and she threw her head back as a gasp tumbled out her mouth.

Robin's fingers had worked there way down and into her underwear, he stroked her slit first and felt how wet she was for him and this time it wasn't just Roni who moaned, it was also him. Knowing he could turn her on so badly that she practically soaked her underwear did things to him.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he hissed.

"And it's all for you," she whispered in her best seductive tone, she wasn't sure at first that it sounded as sexy as she wanted it to be, but from the sound of a choked out gasp coming from Robin it seemed that she had succeeded.

"I'm gonna turn you around," he murmured before he took his hand out of her jeans and did what he said he was going to do and spun her around. She braced the palms of her hand on her vanity table and moaned when she pressed her ass back into his crotch and felt how hard he was.

He ran his hands down and up her thighs before he tugged her jeans down her legs along with her lace panties. He felt his hard member throb with want when he looked down and saw her perfectly round ass right against his own jeans.

A hand of his ghosted up her arched back, along her shoulder, down her arm and then slide along her stomach and downwards. His thumb worked at her clit while two of his fingers dipped down and entered her.

"Oh god!" she moaned when his fingers started thrusting in and out of her. "That feels good."

He leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping at it in hopes of leaving a mark she would remember him by in the morning.

"I need your cock," she demanded when she wanted more. She didn't want to come on his fingers but rather with his thick length inside of her.

He nodded even though she couldn't see him and quickly dropped his own jeans. She leaned forward against the vanity and spread her legs and soon felt the tip of him against her entrance.

He gripped himself and sunk right into her. The tight, wet feeling of her surrounding him felt oddly familiar, it felt like he was coming home after such a long time but he couldn't explain why.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he groaned out and had to control himself from not exploding right away.

"You do too. _God,_ I love the feeling of your cock," she breathed out with a moan. She dipped her back and pushed backwards against him, taking him in deeper. " _Fuck,_ " she breathy whispered when she felt all of him, all of his big, thickness deliciously stretching her.

A raged groan let his parted lips and he began thrusting into her, working up his speed, getting faster every time he thrusted from the encouraging moans, whimpers and words Roni was blabbering out.

Her mouth fell open when she was physically speechless, the feeling on him rutting into her was overpowering and she already wanted more of him after they were finished.

A hand of his gripped her hip while his other one worked it's way around her front and up the grey tank top she was wearing to cup her right boob. He let out another groan when his hand came into contact with her bare breast.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

 _Fucking hell._

He had been staring at her all night, having a conversation with her and she didn't have a bra on. Just that thought alone made him want to cum.

Their thrusting rhythm continued to stay in perfect sync, and he felt her quickly getting wetter the more he her hit just in the right spot which had her cussing and cursing and gripping onto the edge of the table.

"Oh _god,_ oh _fuck!_ That's the _spot!_ Keep doing what you're doing!" she yelped when she felt her g-spot being hit repeatedly over and over just the way she liked it.

"Are you close?" he asked breathlessly, he needed her answer to be yes because he was on the verge of exploding soon with how wet she felt and how tight she was clenching around him. Roni nodded and Robin thanked the gods.

"Fuck, Robin, I'm about to—" Her words got cut off by her choked out cry as she came hard around him. Her inner muscles clamped violently around his cock and Robin only managed a last thrust or two before his orgasm was taking over and he was spilling inside of her with her name being grunted out.

Robin held onto her hips as he felt her legs tremble, making sure she wouldn't collapse to the floor and they both breathed in deep breaths of air as they were coming down from their high.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely, it made Roni's heart warm as he cared for her, it was like he had done it before, the feeling of déjà vu was strong.

"Mmm . . ." She nodded and held onto the edge for stability as he pulled out of her. She heard the clinking of his belt which told her he was pulling back up his own jeans so she did the same, even though she would have loved to have cleaned up herself before she did that but she didn't want to be half naked when Robin wasn't, something about that seemed too intimate but deep down she didn't mind that with him.

She turned around once she was clothed and their eyes found each other in the dark, they were both searching each other's, waiting for the other to say something first.

"That was the . . . best sex I've ever had." Robin was the first to speak up and his words sent a blush to Roni's cheeks and she was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see her soft side.

She bit her lip before replying: "It was the best sex for me too."

He chuckled. "How about another round then?" he asked cautiously, he was okay with the fact that she might not want to, but he would really love to feel her clenching around his cock again.

"How about we just keep going all night until sleep takes over?" she asked with a smirk.

"Deal."

And they did go at it all night until they both fell asleep sometime at four in the morning when they were both sweaty and sedated with big grins on their faces.

They couldn't put their finger on it but they both felt like they had experienced this before and that being wrapped up in each other's embrace was a beautiful feeling of home.


	9. OQ Fix It Week Day 7

**Today is OQ Fix It Week Day 7 - Dark!OQ also known as the last day. It was such a fun experience participating in the full week and I hope you all loved my prompts and I hope you will love this one!**

 **This is set in the events after the first Dark!OQ one-shot I wrote where you can find at the very beginning of this OQ series of one-shots - chapter 1. However, you do not have to read it, it's mainly smut so they can both be read separately, they are just set in the same verse.**

 **In this one-shot Storybrooke Regina is know as Gina since it's a cute nickname Robin would give her and I personal think the Queen would prefer to be known as Regina. :)**

* * *

They weren't planning on visiting Storybrooke straight after Regina gave birth to the baby but they had gotten an invite to Henry's graduation and they simply couldn't say no.

They were both hesitant at first when they had just walked through the portal, last time they were both there they didn't have the best of experiences. But now they were hoping to put all that behind them, however, they were still going back to the Enchanted Forest once Henry's graduation was over, they weren't going to stay for a second longer because Storybrooke was not their home and they felt odd being there.

It had been a few years since they had seen anybody and been in Storybrooke. The Queen and Regina lived their separate lives and neither spoke to each other, but it wasn't that easiest to do that anyway, both where always so busy so they just didn't keep in touch or update each other with what was going on in their lives.

So now for the first time in almost four years she was venturing back into the small town with her husband and baby girl.

They walked towards the big white house with the baby snuggled up in Regina's arms, she had started fussing because of the restless journey and Regina couldn't wait to get settled in her other half's house so she could feed Hope and put her down for a nap.

"How you feeling?" Regina asked Robin.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "A bit uneasy. I'm about to meet my doppelgänger who's a much better person than I am," he replied. In Henry's letter he had sent via portal he not only invited them to his graduation but he also mentioned how they had gotten the other Robin back to the other Regina and that they also brought back his son; Roland. It was a shock to the both of them and it was what made them hesitate to go back to Storybrooke, they both didn't need to be reminded of the heroes their other halves were.

"Don't be. You'll always be my favourite." She gave him a genuine soft smile and he returned a sincere one.

They reached the house they would be staying in for the next two days and knocked on the door, not long after they were being greeted by the other Regina who at first smiled but rather quickly it disappeared and her eyes opened up wide in shock when she looked at the little babe wrapped up in pink.

"You had a baby," her other half whispered out softly, her eyes were glued to Hope and she could see the spark and glimmer in her eye only a mother would have.

Regina nodded. "I did. She's only three weeks old."

"She's so precious." She watched as her other her took a gentle step forward to look closer at the little bundle.

Just as she was about to ask her lookalike if she wanted to hold her daughter her husbands doppelgänger's voice could be heard. "Gina is that them?" When he came to the door he froze his steps as he took in the man who Gina had told him about, the one who was the spitting image of him. "Hello, it's nice to meet you both," he greeted when he had somewhat taken in him and his wife's lookalikes.

"Likewise," Robin replied.

"Well, come on in, my Robin will put the kettle on and we'll have some tea over a life update," Gina responded.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night and the set of doppelgänger's were asleep in Gina's guest room. They had both had a long day with their realm jumping and announced an hour ago that they were gonna head up to bed. Gina thought about going herself but she was far too anxious to sleep because of son's graduation tomorrow.

She had organised a little get together at Granny's with Snow after the actual graduation had taken place which was a surprise for Henry and she wanted it to run smoothly so of course her head was all over the place.

It had been years since a monster or villain had popped up but it was just her luck for one to show up tomorrow at a important advent.

When she did decide to go to bed she had a little run in with her other half who was rocking the babe, trying to get her whimpers to stop by calmly rocking her in her arms.

Her eyelids looked heavy and Gina watched as she looked like she could just fall asleep on the landing. She reckoned she must be exhausted with having a messed up sleep pattern because of Hope's arrival and from the journey here.

"I can take her if you want to go back to sleep," Gina suggested. "I know what having a baby is like and I would've taken the chance to have a good nights rest when I could," she added and waited with a baited breath, her other half had proved to be difficult in the past and if she was a mama bear just like her than she would be putting up an inner fight with herself whether or not to hand over Hope.

And just as she thought she watched Regina hesitate before she surprised her and nodded before placing the little chirrup in her arms. She looked down at her and she felt the warmth return to her heart, she was so precious and soft, no wonder why she saw the Queen lingering outside of the guest bedroom watching before she went in, she would too if she handed over a little one of her own.

She rocked Hope in her arms until her whimpers had subsided and her eyelids were becoming heavy. She lifted her finger to pad it along her chubby cheek and bent down to place a kiss to her head, getting a whiff of that new baby smell that would melt her insides.

"You look beautiful with a baby." Her Robin voiced and she looked up to see him coming out of their bedroom.

 _Their_ bedroom.

She still felt the butterflies in her stomach when she said that in her head or thought about it. After Hades obliterated him she never thought she would get him back let alone be married to him.

"Are you saying I don't look beautiful?" she teased with one eyebrow raised.

Robin chuckled, he could tell that she was playing with him. "You know I didn't mean it that way," he responded and walked up to her. "You always look beautiful, but you look positively glowing with Hope in your arms. Motherhood certainly does suit you." Gina blushed at his words and bit down onto her bottom lip. "Have you ever thought about having another one?" he questioned which made her head shoot up to look at him to see if he was being serious.

"Robin . . ." she breathed as she tried to find her words. "You know that . . . you know I can't." She felt her emotions welling up inside of her but she didn't want to cry, yes she was sad that she couldn't have a baby of her own but she had her other kids she loved with all her heart.

Robin placed a gentle hand on her upper arm and rubbed softly. "Your other half did so why can't you?" he questioned, and he did have a good point. Queenie used to be a part of her so surely she would have been cursed with that poison she stupidly drank a long time ago, yet here she was with a three week old baby.

"Let's try then," she said, the words slipping out of her mouth before she had proceeded them, she wasn't thinking rationally, she might never be able to carry a babe of her own yet she was willing to give fait a shot and have faith that it would work.

"Yeah?" Robin grinned and bit down on his lip as he waited for his wife's answer.

"Yes! I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you." Love glimmered in both of their eyes and Robin captured her lips in a kiss, being careful in order not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I love you," Robin spoke the words he had spoken a million times before.

"And I you."


	10. Handcuffed at Christmas

**This is a one-shot that I wrote for this years OutlawQueen Advent Calendar, if you haven't checked it out yet you definitely should because it's amazing. I've put my one-shot onto here so it's easily accessible to those who haven't looked at the advent calendar or who just want to read it again.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful Christmas!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Handcuffed at Christmas**

It was a late and chilly December night but the people in London were still active and going strong despite the freezing air that nipped at their skins. Regina Mills was one of those people, weaving her way through the crowds of Oxford Street as she powered through her Christmas shopping. In one hand, she held her designer handbag and two big bags full of shopping while in the other was a steaming hot fudge chocolate that's heat helped to keep her gloved hand warm.

She took a sip of her drink as she paused outside a shop and glanced in through the window and browsed what was on show, she let out a quiet moan as the delicious, mouth-watering hot chocolate slid down her throat and proceeded to warm up her insides.

She carried on walking down the streets admiring the shop displays that were all festival and Christmas themed and the lights that were all brightly lit up above her. Unfortunately, she was admiring her surroundings a bit too much that she didn't see the person who was on their phone, walking straight towards her until it was too late and they both went crashing into each other.

The colliding of their bodies both sent them jolting and out of shock it made them both drop their items they were carrying.

"You should really watch where you are going!" she scolded the person as she reached down to pick up the bags that she dropped, unfortunately, her hot fudge chocolate wasn't rescuable since the contents of the cup spilled out onto the pavement, however, she wouldn't have wanted to retrieve it anyway.

"So should you, babe," said the person who she bumped into which immediately made her snap her head up to look at him. Even though they both lived in the same city she didn't think they would run into each other so soon after she had arrived back from her long family visit to America.

She inhaled sharply as a deep frown set across her face. "Robin," she said emotionless, more to herself than him but he heard her and smiled.

Yeah. He smiled.

What an asshole.

"Regina, it's lovely to bump into you, literally." He chuckled and picked up his phone off the ground and inspected it to check for any damages, when he saw that it was fine he stood up at the same time as Regina and placed the phone into his trouser pocket. "I thought you were in America? That's what Will told me anyway."

Curse Will and his big mouth.

Curse her assistant Belle for more than likely telling Will.

"I was but now I'm back. I can see you are still roaming the streets of Oxford like the cockroach you are," she replied with a snarky bite to her tone and raised one of her perfectly, defined dark eyebrows.

Robin slapped a hand to his chest and he put on a sad puppy face even though Regina could tell that he was dying to crack a smirk. "I'm wounded. That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Yeah well, I haven't got a filter on my mouth so I'm going to say what I damn well please to you," she sniped at him.

"Oh, I know you haven't got a filter on that mouth of yours." Robin smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes at him, he hadn't changed at all, not that she had expected him to within many months, he was still the same cocky and arrogant Brit she had the displeasure of dating for four years. "I have things to do and I'm honestly not interested in talking to you so I'm going." She walked around him and picked up her pace as she scurried off into the crowd, she heard his voice shout out I hope we see each other again and obviously, Regina hoped that they didn't.

* * *

When she walked into another shop she had promised herself that it would be the last, she had finished shopping for her family and friend's half an hour ago and decided to look around for anything nice for herself. She found many items that she loved the look of and couldn't help herself, she told herself that she deserved to treat herself after all the walking she did today and the work out session she did this morning.

She had slipped into a home décor shop and began to browse for some items for her living room. She had set up her usual Christmas decorations but she felt like she could do with a few more things. She looked at all the ornaments when her eye caught a few of them that were shaped as reindeer's and found them quite cute, and the best part was that they were silver so they would fit in with her colour scheme back at her apartment.

"Oh, hi, Regina," a voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw one of her good friends Rose – best known by her nickname Tink – standing with a smile on her face and several bags in her hands.

"Hi, Tink, I see you're out getting some Christmas shopping done. You've sure gone heavy this year." She nodded towards the bags that were all filled to the brim.

Tink let out a small giggle and her cheeks turned a rosy colour when she blushed. "Well, you know how much I love Christmas," she said and Regina nodded her head in agreement, she really did love the holiday season. "So how have you been? How was America and your family?"

Regina placed the ornament she held in her hands back down before she replied. "I've been good. And nothing too special, the family were the same, we bickered a lot but we always do, it gets exhausting sometimes but I just wanted to get away from here for a bit, even if it meant putting up with the family squabbles."

"You mean get away from a certain person?" Tink prodded, she knew she was stepping into a touchy subject area but she couldn't help but point out the obvious.

Regina huffed. "Not you too. I've already had Belle say the exact same thing to me, but so what if I was avoiding him, he's my ex, I'm allowed to do that."

"You haven't been avoiding me very well though, have you?" Came Robin's voice from behind her. She immediately turned her body around and glared daggers into him.

"Are you following me?!" she snapped out the question.

Robin held up his hands in defence. "Of course not, it must be a coincidence that we yet again bumped into each other for the second time tonight."

"Yeah right," she scoffed and rolled her eyes, not believing him.

"That seems like fate right there!" Tink interrupted and walked closer to them both. "Honestly, I don't know why you two broke up."

If Regina was being honest with herself she also didn't know exactly why they broke up. They were great together and they both loved each other very much but unfortunately one heated argument went too far and she was kicking him out of their apartment. They were both too pig-headed to talk to the other, to discuss their argument and to apologise. They had just let everything hang for far too long that they thought the other didn't want to fix anything and neither had the energy because they were both too heartbroken.

"Tink it's not fate, he's just being a stalker," she scolded her friend.

"I told you I wasn't following you. Why would I want to anyway? Your life is boring and you literally suck the fun out of everything," he chastised, a frown forming on his face.

"At least I don't act like a drunken, horny eighteen year old," she snapped, the same frown appearing on her face.

"You know what," Tink mumbled as she put her hand in a bag and went digging through it until she pulled out what she was looking for. As Regina and Robin were still bickering like two pre-teen girls Tink got the chance to get close to them and cuffed one of Regina's wrists in a handcuff and then did the same to Robin which got the attention of both and stopped them from their petty arguing.

"What the hell, Tink!" Regina shouted as she looked down and saw her left hand cuffed. "Unlock this now!"

"Nope. Not until you two make up, and possibly get back together," Tink stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tink, you really don't expect me to be handcuffed to this buffoon without pulling my hair out do you?!" Regina clenched her teeth together as she questioned her friend, did she know her at all? They've been friends for years so surely she should know that she shouldn't pull a trick like this on her.

"You've been handcuffed to me before and you definitely loved it then," Robin answered her question with a cocky response, his one eyebrow raised teasingly.

"Let's save that talk until I'm gone, which should be right about now." Tink brought her arm up so she could look at the watch on her wrist and see what time it was. "Yep, my boyfriend should be picking me up right about now, so bye." Tink waved farewell to them both and gave them both a smile that definitely told them good luck.

"Tink, you better get back here!" Regina called after her as she watched her friend walk towards the front of the shop. She tried to make a dash for it to get to her but she had forgotten that she couldn't go anywhere because of the idiot she was chained to and instead only ended up hurting her wrist which rubbed against the handcuff quite uncomfortably.

"Looks like we're stuck together," Robin told her and then let out a sigh. He received one of her infamous glares in return.

* * *

They had both decided to head to a coffee shop instead of just standing around forever because Tink had fucked off and it was clear as day that she wasn't going to be back anytime soon. They sat at a table after ordering drinks and Regina got out her phone and began to check her Facebook.

"Are you really going to be childish and not acknowledge my presence?" Robin questioned as he watched Regina scrolling through her phone with her free hand, seemingly blocking him out.

He was met with silence from her and that seemed to answer his question for him, she was blocking him out and because of that she was being childish.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know Tink can be quite stubborn sometimes and she does stick to her words so we'll probably be handcuffed for days so we might as well just get this over and done with," he sternly told her, it wasn't just Regina who didn't want to be handcuffed, he wasn't so happy about it either.

"There's nothing to speak about," Regina firmly stated. She never took her eyes off her phone because she didn't want to look at Robin, it was bad enough that she had to be attached to him, she just didn't think she would be able to look at him in the face and not blurt out all her feelings she still has for him.

"Yes, there is, we ended things pretty badly."

She looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at him. "And who's fault was that?"

"It wasn't just me. Yes, I never went back to our apartment to sort things out but you never came to me either," he defended himself, he wasn't going to have all the blame for their failed relationship put on him.

Regina took in his words and looked back down to her phone. He was right and she knew it. They were both young and big-headed to admit that they were sorry for what they had said.

There was a beat before Robin spoke up again. "I never stopped . . . loving you," he admitted.

Regina's eyes went wide at his confession, she always wondered if he stopped loving her during the last moments of their relationship but he never did. "Then why didn't you want to have kids with me?"

Robin sighed and brushed his free hand up his face and through his hair. "I wasn't ready. You just sprung it on me and I freaked out."

"You hurt my feelings when you said you didn't want kids with me, I felt like you didn't see a future with me. And then you never called, and that broke my heart." Regina felt tears about to start brimming her eyes but she took in a deep breath to stop that.

"I told you I meant I didn't want kids with you yet, I had only just gotten that amazing job offer which meant I would be working so much and you were at the peak of your career so starting a family so soon just wouldn't have worked out, of course I wanted a future with you." I still do is what he wanted to stay but he kept that locked up inside.

"It didn't feel like it at the time, I kept hinting at wanting a baby but afterwards when I looked back at what happened I realised that you weren't uninterested or not paying attention you were just busy with your promotion. I think our argument went too far but we were both stressed and had been drinking."

Robin agreed and nodded his head. "You're a bit of a hot head," he playful said.

Regina scoffed. "Thanks." She saw Robin's small smile and it was contagious. She felt her lips tugging upwards so she quickly looked down to conceal it. Just because they got some things out in the open doesn't mean that they were friends again.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened," he told her sincerely.

"Me too. I shouldn't have taken it that far," she apologised. "Now, let me call Tink and get her to come and uncuff us," she added before she picked up her phone and called Tink's number.

"We've talked through everything, so can you come and uncuff us?" she asked as soon as Tink picked up.

"Uhh . . . bit of a problem," Tink started, her words immediately made Regina tense. "My brother called me to watch his kids for him while he goes out Christmas shopping. I'm about an hour away and probably won't be back till late."

"Tink!" Regina groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's a minor bump in my plan."

"A minor bump?!" She sneered. She couldn't believe she called it a minor bump, more like a huge one, she and Robin couldn't hang around in the coffee shop all night handcuffed. "This is not a minor bump. I'm handcuffed to somebody I don't want to be."

"I'm right next to you and I can hear everything you are saying," Robin interrupted with a fake upset tone to his voice but Regina just waved him off.

"Just chill with Robin for a few hours, you've lived with him before so if you've really made up you'll be able to handle it." And with those words said the line went dead.

Regina let out a frustrated noise. "Tink is at her brothers and won't be back till late."

Robin chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Well, looks like you're stuck with me then."

"Yay . . ." she said with a monotone voice, clearly not excited at all.

* * *

"Don't touch anything, I know how clumsy you are so I don't want any more ornaments or photo frames being broken by you," Regina told him when they walked into her apartment which also used to be known as their apartment. It was still somewhat the same except it was lacking any of Robin's things.

"Not like I can reach anything anyway unless I drag you with me." He held up his hand that was handcuffed to hers and shook it which also did the same to hers.

She pulled her arm sharply towards her body. "Don't."

"Ouch. Be a bit gentler." He pouted and rubbed his wrist around the handcuff. "Or don't, we both like it rough anyway," he added cheekily.

"You are so inappropriate. This is not a laughing matter."

"You were with me for four years, you know I always like to joke around when I'm in a serious matter."

Yes, he liked to do that. He was always such a joker, that was a quality of his that Regina loved, he always knew how to make her laugh until she was in stitches and crying.

She missed that.

"Anyway, would you like anything to drink?" Regina asked as she made her way to the kitchen with Robin obviously following behind.

"I would like one of your amazing cups of tea."

Regina smiled. "Do you still take it with two sugars and a bit of milk?" Robin nodded and she soon got to work on making them both a cuppa. It proved to be a bit of a struggle being chained to somebody and having them following her around like a lost puppy but she got the tea made in under five minutes.

Robin picked up his cup and blew a bit of air onto the tea to cool it down a bit before taking a sip. He hummed in delight. "Still the best. After my mum's of course."

"Can't argue with that, she does make a hell of a good cup."

Robin held up his cup in the air and out towards Regina. "A toast to a rather awkward night that is definitely an adventure and will surely be a story to tell. Let's hope it'll get more fun throughout the night."

Regina playfully rolled her eyes but nonetheless clinked her cup with his. "Cheers."

* * *

Regina had woken suddenly to loud banging and she wasn't happy at all! She hadn't fallen asleep till the early hours of the morning and she wasn't very happy that she was woken at nine o'clock in the morning.

She slipped out of bed and put on her robe before she padded out of her bedroom and headed straight for the front door.

The banging had gotten louder and her name was also being called now. She could hear that it was Tink at her front door, she was probably here to get the handcuff off her and Robin, but unfortunately, she was a bit too late.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," she yelled loud enough for Tink to hear her and stop with the banging. Regina got to the door and swung it open, she hadn't had a full eight hours of sleep and that was clearly shown through her current mood. "What do you want?"

Tink held up a small silver key. "What do you think?" She rolled her eyes. "I've come to uncuff you and Robin."

"Yeah . . . about that . . ." Regina bit down onto her bottom lip as she tried to find the words to come up with an excuse. Her brain just wasn't functioning though.

Tink furrowed her brow and noticed that Robin wasn't with her when really he should be considering she handcuffed them together. She then looked down to Regina's hands and noticed that she was handcuff free. "Where's Robin? Where's the handcuffs?"

"I'm here." Came Robin's voice before he appeared in just his boxers and white tank top. "Morning Tink." He gave her a smile and waved.

Tink's jaw was practically on the floor from being in shock from the scene she just witnessed. She was not expecting to arrive at Regina's house and see that, she was expecting bickering, not that she was complaining, she had hoped that they would work it out, and they sure did. "Oh . . . um . . . morning," she greeted back.

Robin disappeared into the kitchen and Regina sucked in a deep breath of air. "Yeah, that's the reason why I'm not handcuffed."

"Wow! I was hoping for that to happen but I never thought my plan would actually work. But that doesn't explain why you haven't got the handcuff on." She furrowed her brow in confusion and waited for an answer.

"Did you get it from a costume shop?"

Tink nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"No wonder. It sort of broke during the events of last night."

Tink's lips pulled into a big grin. "Seemed like you had lots of fun then. That's all down to me. You can say thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Tink," Regina said sarcastically.

"I'm going to take that thank you because I won't get another one. Anyway, I better get going, leave you both to it. If I don't see you again until the new year then I hope you both have a very Merry Christmas."

"You too. Enjoy the holidays." Once Regina waved Tink off she walked into the kitchen where Robin was making breakfast.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm cooking us up some breakfast," Robin said when he heard Regina walk in.

"No, it's fine. But this doesn't change anything between us I hope you know," she stated plainly, she didn't want him to get any ideas in his head that they are suddenly back together.

"Of course not," he replied, but he had a smirk across his face that Regina couldn't see that that said otherwise.

* * *

Three weeks later and the day everyone's excitement was built around for the month had finally arrived. Regina had gotten up early to get started on her small little Christmas dinner that she was making for herself and her special guest.

Regina just finished baking her delicious apple pie and put it in the fridge for later when her guest knocked on her door. She took of her apron and put it to the side and went over to the door. When she opened it up she was greeted by Robin, her now official boyfriend.

At first, she wasn't so sure that they would work out again but they met up several times after their night of passion and heat and talked about everything. They both still felt the spark that they had had for four years and they both really, deeply cared for each other and they decided to take it slow and began dating again.

"Merry Christmas!" Robin gleefully said to Regina and leaned in to place a kiss to her lips.

"A Merry Christmas to you, too!" Regina replied, a big smile gracing her face. The sight of Robin warmed her heart and she was glad that she had him back in her life because the months that they weren't together was miserable.

"Here's your gift." Robin held out a cute little present wrapped up in green wrapping paper with a big red bow on top.

"Aww Robin, thank you." She took the gift and raised on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his check. "Come on in, I'll give you your present."

Regina let him in and then closed the door before she hurried off to her bedroom to grab Robin's present. When she grabbed it she headed back out and saw Robin making himself comfortable on her sofa and went on over to him. "Here you go. I hope you like it." She gave him the present and then sat down next to him. They both proceeded to open their gifts and Regina got a necklace that had a heart with an arrow going through it while Robin received a watch.

"Aww Robin, it's the one I wanted," Regina whispered out. She had saw the necklace in one of the jewellery shops earlier this year and Robin had planned to get it for her as a gift but they sadly broke up before he could.

"I always remembered," Robin told her truthfully. "And I love my gift, thank you very much. I've been needing a new watch."

Regina scooted up closer to Robin and placed both her hands of his cheeks and landed a big, passionate kiss onto his lips. The kiss was deepened for a few seconds before Regina pulled away but stayed closer, resting her forehead against his. "I love my gift too, so much," she whispered, and they both knew that those words weren't just about the present she received, but something much different.


	11. Love Behind Bars Prompt Request

**I got a prompt request on curious cat and so I thought I would post it on here.**

 **This is not how the ending of Love Behind Bars will turn out.**

 **xoxo**

 _ **Prompt: '**_ _ **Hello what about a prompt from love behind bars in the future Regina is released from jail (doesn't matter if it's what you have planned for the future chapters) and robin is waiting for her outside (need some fluff) Thk you.'**_

* * *

She's dropped outside the train station with her belongings she went into the prison with and a bit of money and a train ticket back to her home town.

She shut her eyes and breathed the fresh air in deeply.

She's free!

Finally!

She looked around her and watch as people rushed passed her to get to where they were going and she smiled, a little chuckle slipping past her lips. She never thought she would be happy just to see people in normal clothes and not beige prison wear.

She turned her head to the right and caught those blue eyes of his that she loves looking into. He was waiting by a vending machine for her and when he saw her he soon began speed walking towards her, and without a moment to loose to sprinted towards him and jumped into his welcoming arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You're here," she said in a whisper, her head burying into his neck and letting herself get lost in that fresh pine smell of his.

"Of course I am. I'm here to take you home with me," he told her.

"And I can't wait." She unwrapped her legs and let herself down from him but she didn't let go. Her hands were clasping his shirt while his were cupping her cheeks, there was barely inches between them. "How is she? How's our baby girl?" she asked and tears immediately began to pool in her eyes at the baby she only got to hold for ten minutes before she was being passed on over to child services.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Robin said as he gave her a big smile and then coming towards them both was an older woman who resembled Robin carrying their little girl

Regina gasped out loud and the tears ran down her eyes at the sight of their baby girl who was now four months old. She ran to her and the woman gave her over to Regina.

"Hi baby, it's me, it's your mommy," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to the little girls head, breathing in that newborn smell. "I love you so much and I promise never to be apart from you ever again."


	12. Crazily Beautiful Witch Prompt Request

**Here is another prompt that I got on curious cat. I hope you all enjoy! :P**

 **xoxo**

 ** _Prompt: Regina is a witch and Robin goes to her to help find a cure for his dying mother, but he isn't expecting her to be crazily beautiful and ends up falling for her._**

* * *

It's a risk he was taking. Going to see this powerful witch that the dark side of the village he lived in talks about. But it was a risk he was willing to take for his dying mother who was the only family member he had left. He didn't want to lose her otherwise he'll have nobody.

He travelled three days and nights through the dark forest and finally reached the edge where he could see her cottage in the distance, very close by.

It looked spooky and mysterious, nothing like the little cottage him and his mother lived in. It had him thinking about what this witch looked like behind her front door. He pictured her an old hag with warts and a long, pointy nose.

He hoped she was a kind witch but if the rumours are true than he is looking at a very steep bargain to convince her to help.

Once he was stood outside her cottage he knocked on the door. "Excuse me miss . . . witch? I'm in need of your assistance," he spoke up loud and clear, making sure to sound confident in himself so she wouldn't use him as a chew toy.

"Go away! I'm busy!" He heard her shout out with an angry tone to her voice.

"If I could just borrow—"

"I said leave!" she barked as she swung open her front door, finally showing her face to him. "Didn't you understand the first time or is your brain too small to understand?!"

It turned out that the old witch he had pictured was not what she looked like at all, instead, in front of him was a beautiful goddess with raven hair and flawless olive skin. She was magnificent, from head to toe, not a flaw in sight.

"Do you like what you see?" She interrupted his thoughts when she asked him a question and walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry, you're just not what I was expecting," he apologised, his tongue slipping out his mouth to lick his dry lips.

Regina cocked one eyebrow and a hip at the same time. "And is that good?"

He nodded his head, his eyes wondering down to her exposed cleavage. He was a gentleman and he knew he shouldn't be looking but she was just too god damn sexy. "Very good indeed."

"Come on in, I'll help you, but for a price." She smirked at the way she affected him and walked back into her cottage, a sway to her hips because she knew that he was watching, especially because of the very low dip on the back of her dress that revealing her silky, smooth skin.

Robin followed her in and shut the door. "Now, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"My mother is dying and I was wondering if you could heal her."

"Like I said, there will be a price, a big one as well."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll do anything, just please help her, she's really sick."

Regina went over to her cauldron and conjured up a potion that would help Robin's mother. She placed it on her small table that was in between them. "You can take it once you answer some questions. Truthfully, of course." Robin nodded. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Robin's eyebrows raised up into his hairline at her question, was she really asking him that? Of course he thought she was beautiful, was his reaction to seeing her for the first time not proof? "Of course you are, Milady. You're just a beautiful as a red rose in a summer garden."

She blushed at his answer but tried to tamper it down by acting more confident. Straightening her posture she walked up close to Robin. "Would you fuck me?"

Robin's eyes widened at her answer and he coughed vigorously a few times. "Excuse me?" he asked, not believing what he just heard.

"I'm a witch, a lot of people wished I was dead because of my powers. They say I'm the spawn of satan. They wouldn't fuck me. But would you?" She waited for his answer, licking her lips and biting them at them because of all the dirty thoughts that ran through her mind on what she would love him to do to her and also because of the slickness she felt in between her legs.

"All day, every day." He answered honestly, his cock twitching in his trousers at the thought of her riding him into her mattress.

"I'll be in my bedroom if you would like to join me," she told him before walking away, shrugging off her dress and letting it pool to the ground, her naked, sinful backside all on display.

Robin gulped, he was not expecting that to happen when he got here. But hell, it's a thousand times better than what he originally thought she would do to him.

His heart thumped in his chest as he watched her walked off into a room he assumed was her bedroom, but it wasn't just because he was excited but also because he just may be falling for this woman.

Yes, it may be way too soon but from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was something special.


	13. The Woman In Red

**I have no idea what is wrong with me tonight, haha. I just have so much inspiration for these curious cat prompts! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this prompt! ;)**

 **xoxo**

 _ **Prompt:**_ ** _Would you write a one shot where Regina is a stripper? But make it classy. 😂😜_**

* * *

He got to his bachelor party with his friends, putting up a mask that told his friends that he was happy because he didn't feel like being out, especially being at a strip club which he told his friends over and over he did not want to go to.

Him and Marian were supposed to be getting married in a week but he called it off. The pressure of the wedding being right around the corner got too much for him to handle and he knew deep down that Marian was not the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

It was all her idea to get married, anyway. They didn't even have a proposal story because she took him to a jewellers and started looking at engagement rings and then boom, she's planning a wedding days later.

He decided not to tell his friends so they could just enjoy themselves. If he had told them they would have been treading lightly around him and he would prefer it if they didn't because he is honestly fine.

"Are you ready for your bachelor party present?" Will asked, a smirk painted on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed. Whatever it was it wasn't something good. "What is it?" he asked.

"A private experience with one of the strippers. You're welcome, mate!" Will grinned as all of his and Robin's other friends cheered and chanted.

"For god sake, Will, you didn't?!" Robin scolded his best friend, who didn't seem too much like his best friend at the minute.

"Yep! Now, you need to go over to the red velvet ropes and tell them your name and they'll show you to the room she is in," Will told him, pushing his friend in the direction of the ropes.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not having an experience with a stripper." Robin stood his ground, shaking his head.

"It's just for an hour. She won't do anything you don't want her to do. But if you don't go then I will." Will smirked and rubbed his hands together, he wouldn't pass the opportunity up.

Robin sighed and walked off into the direction off the ropes. He thought why not, he was single now and he hadn't been touched by a woman in four months because of Marian being away on business and then not wanting to have sex with him because she was always up late planning her wedding so she was exhausted all the time.

He was lead to one of the rooms and he sat down in the black leather chair in the centre of the room. The lights were dimmed except for one spotlight that shined above a pole in front of him.

Seductive music started playing and out walked a stunning raven haired beauty wearing nothing but a lace corset, lace underwear, a pair of suspenders and heels, all in red.

Robin licked his lips as he watched her grip the pole and then move around it swiftly like she had most likely done a hundred times before.

His eyes never moved away from her as she mesmerised him with her little dance moves and tricks she could do.

He gulped as he watched her kneel to the ground and crawl towards him, placing her hand on his knees and parting them when she reached him.

"I'm apple," she spoke, her voice soft and delicate like silk. "What would you like me to do?"

"I'm Robin," he told her. "And, uh, I'm not sure."

"How about I start off by giving you a lap dance," she said.

"If you're okay with that," he said, he didn't want her to feel like she had to do it to him, he would be happy just to have her sit down in a chair and do nothing if that's what she wanted.

She chuckled but then leaned in, her mouth going right by his ear. "I'm okay with doing anything to you," she whispered and then nipped his ear lobe.

Robin placed his hands of his knees and gripped them, his earlier thoughts of not wanting to be here disappeared as his desire for this woman grew, along with his cock in his trousers.


	14. The Woman In Red (Part 2)

**Hi everyone, a few people requested a part two of The Woman In Red one-shot so I decided to write it! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **If you haven't read part 1 go and read the previous chapter :P**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"So what brings you here?" she asked, looking up at Robin through hooded eyes as she slowly slid the palm of her hands up his legs.

"Bachelor party," he replied, gulping when he felt her hands reach his thighs.

"Yours? Or a friends?"

"Mine, but I'm not getting married now, I called it off," he confessed, relieved to finally have that off his chest. The woman in red was a complete stranger to him so she wouldn't be able to judge his shitty last minute decision, that and because she was a stripper.

"What happened? Why did you call it off?" Regina rubbed his inner thighs as she asked.

Licking his dry lips Robin squirmed in his seat at how close her hands where to his cock which was already half hard. "I never wanted to marry her, it was all her idea, but I just went along with it because I thought I loved her."

"But you don't?" she questioned to which Robin shook his head. She then stood up and straddled him, taking hold of his hands and putting them to the back of the chair. "No touching," she told him in a seductive whisper and then got up from his lap and began her usually lap dance routine she did on her other customers. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm, uh . . . an . . . an architect, I mainly build in the woods. I, uh . . . I mean I build cabins in the woods," he answered as best as he could while watching the woman in red, completely mesmerised by her, but not because of what she was doing or what she was wearing, but because of her beauty. Her olive skin was flawless and her hair that was the colour of raven's feathers looked so silky and smooth he just wanted to run his fingers through it, and god her lips that were so plump and pouty covered in that dangerous red colour were tempting him.

"Locksley and Little?" Her question pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My family has a cabin that was built by them. It's stunning from a distance when the sun is rising from behind it."

"I'm glad it was to your liking." He smiled at her and she smiled back but she was soon slightly shaking her head and getting back into focusing on her job. Cocking a leg over his so she could once again sit on his lap but this time with her back to his chest, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her back. "Take off my corset," she ordered in a gentle whisper.

Robin's eyes bulge much like his cock did in his trousers which he was certain she felt. He couldn't believe what she asked him to do. Was she being serious?! "Ummm . . . excuse me?"

"Take off my corset," she repeated.

He blinked a couple of times before responding. "I thought you said no touching?"

"You're only touching my corset, not me."

Robin cleared his thought and breathed out deeply. "You really don't have to show me anything if you aren't comfortable," he told her, but he knew it was him who was uncomfortable, it didn't seem right what she was doing.

"I only do this when I am comfortable, and I am with you," she responded honestly. "Now, do it before I do it myself."

He nodded but he realised that she couldn't see him and gulped. He brought his other hand around and assisted his other one in taking her corset off. Once he had it undone he dropped it to the floor.

"That feels much better," Regina sighed and brought her hands up to massage her tits. She then wriggled her ass firmly against Robin.

" _Fuck,_ " he hissed through clenched teeth when she rubbed up against his covered hardening length. It had been quite a while since somebody who wasn't him had touched him there, and he can't remember being this desperate for somebody to just grab his cock and pump it.

"You like that?" she asked in a deep and lustful tone, grinding once again on him.

"Uh huh." Was all Robin could get out when she set up a slow rolling rhythm of her hips. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands to stop him from grabbing onto her waist and moving her at a faster pace.

His eyes shot open when he felt her stop and stand up but when he did his mouth went completely dry. Regina had turned around, giving him a view of those mouth watering tits of hers and then sat back down on his lap, held onto his biceps and continued to grind.

"Holy fuck," he choked out, watching her tits bounce with ever grind of hers hips and feeling the pressure being applied to his now rock hard erection.

Regina smirked at him and then reached for one of his hands and placed it onto one of her tits. She knows the rule is that customers aren't supposed to touch because of a bunch of reasons why, but Robin's different, she just knows he is, and not just because of a feeling she has but because of the way he looked at her. Other men just see tits and an arse but she could tell he didn't. He was an utter gentleman from the way he had spoken to her tonight and she could tell it was genuine.

"W-what about . . . _fuck_ . . . the no t-touching rule?" Robin's words stumbled out of his mouth, he was almost past the point of being able to think rationally.

"Just feel," she spoke the words in a hushed tone as she got closer to Robin, their chest inches apart from each other.

Robin nodded and just held the beautiful mound of flesh in his hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her taut nipple.

His hips thrusted upwards and before he knew it the words _holy fuck_ were tumbling out of his mouth and he came in his trousers.

"I hope you come and see me again soon," Regina whispered teasingly into his ear, her teeth nipping his ear lobe and then nipping a trail along his jaw.

She definitely didn't have to tell him twice.


	15. Don't Ever Leave Me

Monday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #6. Robin owes the Queen a debt so she has made him her servant til it is repaid.

* * *

She was riding her horse with her guards following both in front and behind when she stumbled across the legendary Robin Hood pinned up against a tree with a knife to his throat by the Sheriff of Nottingham.

She knew she should have just ignored the scene and kept on riding. She knew that Nottingham had wanted to sink his claws into Robin Hood for god knows how long, but the thought of her not being able to be the one to do that (especially after seeing what he looked like for the first time in person) had her stopping and jumping off her horse.

She had immediately used to her magic to unhand the sheriff and tie him up against a tree with the branches. He wouldn't be stuck there forever but for a couple of hours he would, which made her chuckle at the thought.

By the click of her fingers two guards had strode over to her and Robin and picked him up from under his arms. He had protested at first, wriggling and kicking his arms and feet to get loose and make a run for it, but unfortunately Regina wasn't going to let that happen today and with a wave of her hand she had sent the Prince of Thieves to sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours after Regina, Robin and her guards and horses had gotten to her dark castle when Robin had woken up in a foreign room laying on mountains and mountains of softness.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally woken," Regina spoke from where she was perched on the velvet lounge chair in the bed chamber she had made her guards place Robin in.

"Where am I?" Robin groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and sitting up in the bed.

"You are at my castle," Regina replied, getting up off the lounge chair and strolling over to Robin. She sat down on the end of the bed. "Where you will serve as my personal servant until you have repaid me?"

"Repaid you?" Robin furrowed his brow which caused Regina to roll her eyes. It seemed that his little nap had knocked all the memories and sense out of him.

"For saving your life of course. If it wasn't for me your head would be hanging on Nottingham's fire place." Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed at the idiotic man that sat in front of her. "I will be thinking of how you can exactly repay me but until then you will stay in this bed chamber and will serve me on a personal matter." She smirked, eyeing the man up and down, stopping to take a glimpse of his toned chest that was on show from his shirt being untidily open. "Oh, and don't think of escaping me, I will always find you." Regina winked at him before standing up and walking out of the bed chamber, her hips swaying more than usual, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts and his half-hard cock.

* * *

"Oh _fuck_ , oh _yes_ ," she whimpered out as she rolled her hips along with his, gripping the headboard and fucking the thief into the bed.

If she wasn't on the brink of her third orgasm that night than she would her scolded herself for the way she was acting, for how loudly she was actually displaying her enjoyment for the thief. But god he was a great fuck, better yet he wasn't a selfish one, he always made her cum, and if there ever was a time when he would finish before her (which happened very rarely) than he would make sure that he was the one to finish her off.

"I'm gonna - _mmph_ \- cum - oh _fuck!_ " She gripped the headboard tightly, scratching her nails along the wood, leaving marks as she squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm washed over her. Every nerve of hers was on edge and she was so sensitive from the two previous times she came that she couldn't stop her hips from jerking uncontrollably as a shiver shot up her spine. Luckily, Robin had already had a grip on her waist and managed to hold her still while he came himself with the word Regina groaning out of his clenched teeth.

Regina collapsed onto the empty side of the bed and closed her eyes while she tried to control her erratic breathing. She felt her body relaxing while she began to sink into darkness, but her eyes shot open as she remembered that she must go to her own chambers.

She scrambled out of the bed and threw on her silky robe like she did most nights and left his room. She walked down to her own bed chambers and cursed herself for almost falling asleep with the thief. If only it wasn't for the smell of forest on the sheets and sex in the air after they had finished their fun. That is why she went to Robin's chambers, he never came to hers but because of that she had almost fell asleep with him a few times.

She slipped her robe off and went into her ensuite to clean herself up before she tucked herself into her bed sheets and began to drift off.

It had been a month since Robin was brought to her castle and she still hadn't come up for a way for him to repay her, but she didn't mind, and if she was being honest with herself she wasn't dwelling on it at all. Even though the sex he provided her with was thigh clenching good, that wasn't a form of repayment in her books.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, your majesty?" Robin asked when he walked into the castle library and saw Regina perched on a table that was surrounded in books. He felt his cock twitch in his breeches, remembering the last time they had been in here. He went there to help her search for some books she needed but it took a turn and he ended up hiking her skirts over her hips and bending her over the table while he took her from behind hard and fast.

Regina looked up from the book she had her head buried in, closed it shut and put it to her side before picking up another one. "I need you to put something decent on," she told him, which caused him to immediately look down at his own clothes that he had on (he didn't see anything wrong with them). "Something that doesn't smell like forest because I have guests coming over later and I need you to look like you haven't been sleeping on the ground. There's a box of old clothes in a spare chamber. Go down the hall and turn right twice and you'll find it." Regina waved her hand as she dismissed him and buried her head back into the new book she had picked up.

Robin rolled his eyes and huffed out a large breath but followed her orders and proceeded to find that chamber she was talking about.

He got to the chamber that he thought was the one Regina told him to go to, but the hallway he was in was cold and damp and the rooms were all empty. He eventually went into one of the rooms and saw the trunk Regina must have been on about and dragged out some royal attire clothing and slipped them on after he stripped from his own.

After he had dressed he made his way back to the library. He entered and saw Regina putting all the books away. He smirked at the thought of her being done for the day with her research and being able to bend her over the table again.

He strode over to her and placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss the back of her neck.

* * *

Regina froze in her spot and she felt her entire body seize up. A cold sweat ran up her body as she got a whiff of a scent she had not smelt in years.

Her head pounded and drummed against her skull and she lost her balance as flashbacks one after the other terrorised her mind, bringing her back to a time in her life when she was helpless and scared.

She felt hands grip tighter onto her hips, and if this was any other time she would have known that that grip was just to balance her and help her reassure herself but unfortunately not at that moment it wasn't.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, suddenly sending Robin jumping and backing away.

"Regina? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Robin questioned, his voice laced with concern but her ears were ringing and his voice was muffled to her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, more to herself than Robin but he didn't know that so he made a move towards her to comfort her but she shot back towards the bookshelf, backing up as far as she could go. "Get out!" she screamed at him, hot angry tears spilling out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. She could taste them on her lips which only heightened her sickening feeling. The taste reminded her of her past yet again. "Get out! GET OUT!" Her screams and boiled up anger shattered the mirrors on the walls in the room and the ones that were hanging up out in the hallway, sending loud cracking sounds through the west side of the castle they were in and fragments of glass all over the place.

Robin hesitated to leave, he knew he should but at the same time he didn't want to. It pained him to see her this way. And it was in that moment that he finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for this woman. But she had told him to get out, screamed it at him so he must obey her orders, even though his heart was shattering.

* * *

It was hours later and the sun had finally set. Robin had stripped out of the fancy attire and put his own clothes back on a while ago after he found out that Regina had cancelled the plans she had for the evening with the guests that were supposed to be coming over.

He was glad to be out of the clothes. They had been itching him all over and they smelt old and stunk of alcohol. He was thankful that he never had to grow up wearing them, even though that meant his family had no money. But they all loved each other and that's all that they needed.

Robin had also taken a bath that a chamber maid prepared for him. He swore that the alcohol from the royal clothing had sept into his skin because of how strongly he could smell it on himself.

Afterwards, he was just pacing back and forth in his bed chamber, trying to wrap his head around what had happened in the library. He had known Regina to have a little temper tantrum and flare up when angry but what he had witnessed only hours ago was something entirely different that it actually saddened and scared him.

His feelings had come back out of hiding when he thought more and more about her. He had wanted to bury them because she had told him that she doesn't do love and that it was weakness, and because of that, because he just may be in love with her he feels like he would disappoint her if she were to find out the truth.

When his legs had grown tired of walking around his chamber room he built up the courage and went to Regina's chamber where he knew she had locked herself in after he left the library.

He knocked on the door once and waited for a reply but he got nothing. He knocked again but still nothing so he took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He wanted to make sure that she was okay and if that meant having his eyebrows singed off by one of her fire balls than so be it.

"Regina?" he questioned as he carefully walked in and gently shut the door behind him. The sight he saw before him broke his heart. Regina was laying on her side facing the balcony on her bed, only clad in her black nightgown and robe. She was curled up in a ball and her long silky raven hair was no longer tied up in an elegant updo but cascading down her back, something he had never seen before.

He knew that if she were to turn over and he had to lay his eyes upon her bare, puffy face that was covered in tear stains he would not be able to hold back his own tears.

"Go away," she croaked out, her throat raw and thick with emotion, and god damn it he could just tell, even without looking at her that she was rid of any makeup and her face was just was donning red eyes and dried tears.

"I'm not going anyway until you tell me what happened. Please tell me what's wrong. If I did something I'm sorry but... I hate to see you like this. It's a new side to you I've never seen before and it's tearing me apart on the inside." As he spoke he wasn't aware that his feet were moving slowly towards her, not until his knees bumped against the side of the bed and he stopped and realised how close he know was to her.

* * *

Regina accidentally let a sob escape her throat and she mentally scolded herself for doing that. For making herself sound weak in front of Robin. She had already let him enter her chamber (because she could have easily have locked it with magic) and exposed her weak state to him but he hadn't seen or heard her but now he has, and if her mother was around she would have gotten a slap across the face for being a damn fool.

But her mother isn't here, she's off in another realm and she can't get to her (so why does she still act like her mother controls her? Because she doesn't! She can't!) because the mirror she sent her through was enchanted, so she is free of her!

So to hell with it, she turned onto her other side and looked up and down at Robin.

She had to do it. She needed to do it for herself. Something for herself for once because the intolerable pain that was ripping through her heart when she smelt _him_ on Robin was sickening.

Robin isn't him and she knows that. She really does. Robin is nothing like that piece of shit because he's kind and caring and warm and sweet and funny, she could just look at his smile all day long and it would forever give her a warm feeling inside. So she turned over to look at him for herself, to remind her that _he_ , that bastard is dead and will never, _ever_ hurt her again.

"Come here," she beckoned softly, her voice no louder than a fairies.

She watched as he hesitated to get on the bed, saw how his eyes looked into hers to make sure that it was okay which made her heart melt. He was always doing that, before he ever did anything with her he would always search her eyes and make sure that she was okay with whatever he or they were doing.

When he lay down on his side facing her, Regina immediately touched the fabric of his clothing that she knew belonged to him. It was the same baggy white tunic that she had rolled her eyes at and looked at in disgust a thousand times, but for the first time she actually loved it.

She moved in closer, tucking her face into his neck and breathed in his forest scent that lingered all over his clothing. It was the smell of fresh pine and grass, it reminded her of her younger days when she would run through the fields and be happy and free.

"You're not him," she whispered, inhaling more of his scent and letting tears roll down her eyes. She looked up at him and just stared into Robin's sapphire eyes, finally admitting to herself what had been buried deep inside of her for a while now.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and delicate, something the kisses they shared between them had never been. They were always heated and sloppy and rough, filled with nothing but desire and passion, but this time the kiss was filled with love, something Regina had finally accepted. That small but big four letter word was what she had been feeling for the thief deep down all along.

She told Robin that night about Leopold, she had opened up and told him what she had told nobody before. She had trusted him and let him know all her insecurities and secrets and not once did he judge her for what happened to her or what she had done, instead he just held her in his arms in the room that was filled with the only source of light that was coming from the crackling fire.

"I figured out how you can repay me," she spoke up when everything was calm again, the mentions of the past long put away. "Don't ever leave me. Stay here and love me."

"Always," Robin whispered in the small space between them, pressing a kiss to her forehead to seal the deal.


	16. Drunken Confessions

Tuesday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #64. Drunk Regina accidentally admits something really embarrassing.

* * *

Regina and Robin had been best friends since the age of ten when Robin had moved to America with his family and became next door neighbours to the Mills family. Ever since then they were pretty much inseparable from the first time they met. They had stuck by each other through middle school and high school and they were both now living in a shared apartment together while they attended the same college.

The only thing that had changed between them through the years was their feelings for the other. Robin had witnessed Regina transition from a girl to a young woman and he no longer saw her as a friend but as somebody that he quickly developed a crush for and really, _really_ liked.

Regina started having feelings for Robin when they had accidentally had their first kiss with each other when they were fifteen. It had happened under an apple tree at their favourite park. She didn't realise how close he was to her when they were both picking apples until she turned around to face him and ended up with her lips pressed against his.

However, they were both unaware of the other's feelings so they hid them and continued to be just best friends, hoping one day their romantic feelings would go away.

Now though they were both nineteen and were just entering their sophomore year of college with both their deep feelings for the other still intact. It seemed that their feelings for each other didn't disappear at all but instead intensified.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Regina and Robin had both decided to go out to a house party to enjoy their last days of the summer holiday before having to get back to nothing but work and studying.

Regina was on her second tequila shot, having fun and letting loose with her girl friends while Robin was still on his first beer watching Regina from the corner of the kitchen with his pals, making sure that she stayed happy and safe and that nobody tried to take advantage of her.

He let out a laugh as he watched her stumble over to him in the kitchen, asking for another shot of tequila. Robin shook his head and handed her a red cup filled with watered down cherry vodka (he knew she wouldn't notice it being watered down). He didn't want to control Regina and her fun but he definitely wanted to make sure she didn't go overboard and end up throwing up in a plant pot like she did the last time they were out.

Regina rolled her eyes at him but took the cup from him anyway, taking a sip and then licking her lips at the cherry flavouring. "Yo-u want some?" she asked, just after a hiccup fell out of her mouth. She held out the cup to him to let him drink some.

He shook his head and pointed at his beer he was holding. "I'm good, thanks."

Regina shrugged her one shoulder before downing the drink and going back over to her friends, pulling Tink and Kathryn into the living room where the music was playing the loudest and everybody who wasn't sober was dancing (well, more like grinding on each other). He chuckled at her cute dance moves and couldn't wait to tease her about them tomorrow over one of his incredible fry ups.

* * *

Two beers and one dance with Regina later it was just past midnight when his best friend grew tired and wanted to go home. Their apartment was only a fifteen minute walk from the house they were at, that's why they decided to walk the short distance there and back.

Once they were in their apartment, Robin helped Regina into her bedroom since he had to practically carry her all the way there. Between her tipsy state and her tiredness her legs were not working that great, and that was after she had taken off her four inch heels.

"Okay, here you go, home sweet home," Robin told her as he gently laid her down on her bed. "Sweet dreams." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning around and walking towards the door to head down the hallway to his own room, but before he could do that he was stopped by Regina's hand that pulled on his arm and made him face her again.

"Don't go anyway mister," she waved her finger at him and giggled. "C-an you stay... with me for a bit?" Regina asked, a few hiccups escaping her mouth.

Robin watched her with a bemused smile and chortled. "Anything for you," he replied and then sat on the edge of her bed.

"You look really nice tonight," Regina slurred out, eyeing him up and down. "That colour has always been my favourite on you. It's also the colour I wear on my little toes." She giggled as she lifted a foot of hers up to Robin's face, wriggling her toes. Robin chuckled at her her silliness, she sure was tipsy alright.

Regina dropped her foot back onto the bed and sunk more into the soft bed sheets as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "I have something quite embarrassing to admit," she mumbled with a sleepy smile, a little giggle still managing to pass her lips at whatever she must have been thinking.

Robin sat up a bit more as he was intrigued to find out what she wanted to tell him. "What is it?" he questioned, giggling as well (her laugh was so contagious). There wasn't anything that he didn't know about his best friend.

However, there _were_ a few things, and what Regina was about to admit would definitely change his perspective of their friendship even more than the crush he had on her already did.

"I think of you _all_ the time when I touch myself. Intimately," she confessed, biting down onto her bottle lip as she looked at him through her lashes.

Robin, who was in utter shock and just stared down at her, not knowing what to do or what to say, (who knew what to say in a situation like that anyway?! He just found out his best friend masturbated while thinking about him. And yeah he does it to, he likes to jerk off to the thought of her but that's because he knows he likes her, but what about her?! Does this mean she likes him too?).

"I have done since I first started when I was sixteen, after I realised that I had a _hugeeeee_ crush on you." She let out a cute squeal before bringing her hands up to her face in embarrassment (but not because she regretted) and then rolling over onto her stomach.

Robin stood up from the bed and faced the wall to collect himself and to try and calm down. His head was pounding with a thousand thoughts rushing around it. He didn't know what he was feeling or how he was supposed to feel. On one hand he was shocked with happiness. Regina might just have a crush on him! She might actually reciprocate his feelings. But on the other hand he knew that most likely because she was drunk that she wouldn't remember anything that she said to him tonight, he would be the only one to know! And what was he supposed to do with that piece of information? Just carry it around with him forever like a heavy brick in his heart? God the situation was so frustrating and tiring.

When he had finally gathered up enough courage to face his best friend he turned back around to face her. However, he saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted, heavy breathing was all that could be heard along with his thumping heart. At least he wouldn't have to hear more of her go on about touching herself.

He rubbed his head up his fave and through his hair and just left the room to get some sleep. That sleep was not going to come easy though.

* * *

The next day Regina didn't remember anything after Tink had handed her two more strong cherry vodka's (not a watered down version). Her head was pounding as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Robin was making her favourite hangover cure. An English breakfast.

"You're a saint," she told him as he handed her a plate full of the breakfast fry up and a glass or orange juice and some headache tablets.

"Just being a good friend," he responded, giving her a smile that didn't entirely reach his eyes like it normally did, but Regina didn't notice, her hangover was dominate over everything and she was just having a hard time remembering what day of the week it was.

Robin took the seat opposite her and they both tucked in, it took Regina a little longer to get a start on her food because of the stupid decision to get drunk last night. Her head was fuzzy snd she was having a hard time concentrating on stuff.

"God, did I do anything embarrassing last night?" Regina groaned, thinking up all the worst scenarios she could have done. She remembered the time when Tink was hammered and stripped down to her underwear and was just having a blast, dancing all around the house they were at, she hoped that she didn't do anything like that. She would die of embarrassment.

"No, you were your usual insane self," he joked, even though on the inside he felt like his world had been turned upside down by her.

"Thank god," she said just before swallowing the headache tablets and orange juice.

Robin just stared at her and let out a little chuckle, today was going to be a rough one, and not just for her but for him too, he just knew it.

He may never know if Regina has a crush on him or if she solely thought of him for pleasure. He knew she's never had a boyfriend so maybe he's just the guy she knows that can satisfy her personal needs, but he hopes that it's something more than that, hopes that he will soon learn if that crush does exist.

However, for the time being he must learn to live with what his best friend Regina Mills drunkenly told him.

How she liked to get off thinking about him.

While she was only in the bedroom next door to his.

 _Fuck._


	17. Behind Closed Doors

Tuesday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #94. "This can never happen again."

I have this idea for an alternative first curse fanfiction that I would love to do one day and this prompt is set in that universe. Hopefully, if I get positive feedback from this prompt I will start that fic idea!

xoxo

* * *

Regina gentle climbed out of the bed she was in, being careful not the wake the man next to her as he slept off his high as she went to pick up her clothes that were scattered all over the floor so she could quickly tugged them onto her body.

She went into the bathroom and quickly freshened up in there. Making sure that her hair was tamed, her makeup was not smudge and that she covered up the smell of sex she knew she was donning until she was able to take a shower at her own house (she couldn't have one while she was at his apartment, she didn't want to wake the man asleep in bed and she didn't want to be any later than she already was).

She crept out of the bathroom and stopped for only two seconds in front of the large mirror to make sure that she was presentable just in case she happened to run into anyone on the walk back to her house.

It seemed though that even two seconds was too long because the man who had been between her legs only fifteen minutes ago was now standing behind her. His hands on her hips, placing kisses along her neck and jaw.

Regina sighed as she looked at the man through the mirror. "This can never happen again," she told him when she felt his hardness press against her backside. It had wetness pooling between her legs, but that feeling left a bitter taste in her mouth because of the situation surrounding their evening escapades they had been frequently doing.

(She knew what they were doing was wrong, but why did it feel so right?)

"Technically it's still the first time if we don't leave this room." His lips fluttered against her skin as he spoke, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She had to bit down on her lip to stop from letting out a moan just before she decided that it would be best to move away from him. She turned around to face him as she sighed. "Robin, you know I have to get back to him."

Robin huffed out a deep breath but nodded in understanding, reaching down to the floor to pick up his boxers. "I want you to call me if he makes you cry again, I'll use my fist to make sure he never speaks again," Robin told her, slipping on his boxers as the conversation took a more serious turn.

Regina's eyes pinched shut and she threaded her hands through her hair. "Don't start talking like that again, I'm fine," she assured him, but the scoff he made told her that it wasn't assuring enough.

"Regina you're not! He's abusive to you!"

"He's not!" she interrupted, her tone sharper (because he's not abusive, he's never laid a finger on her).

"Not physically, but verbally he is!" Her mouth opened and closed a few times, she hadn't quite worked out what to reply to that because Robin was right, he may have never have hurt her physically but she didn't suffer abusive from his sharp and venomous tongue.

"He's my husband, he has the right to be angry for feeling left out. I'm ignoring him because I'm spending a lot of time with everyone else, especially you and he know's that.." Her tone matched Robin's, they weren't shouting but there was anger to both their tone of voices.

"That still doesn't give him the right to call you a whore!"

Regina shook her head and exhaled loudly as she brought two fingers to the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm not doing this now." The anger had gone from her voice, she was just too tired now to be dealing with an argument.

"Then when is the right time, hmm?!" Robin questioned. Regina may have softened her tone but Robin certainly didn't. "We've been sneaking around for weeks."

She shrugged as she looked away from him, avoiding eye contact, she knew looking into his sapphire orbs would be a bad idea. "When I know I won't hurt anybody."

"The only person you could hurt is your husband, but it's quite obvious that Keith has no feelings, not even for you," he replied, a bite to his words when he mentioned that man's name. Regina knew they hated each other, they had never gotten along. "He just likes controlling you," he added, his fists clenching.

"I don't want to upset his mother," she spoke gently. "She's already been through a rough time with me being in a coma for the last few years, and then she fell ill herself. I'm the only close person she has, you know Keith only see's her because of me! And let's not forget that she's been more of a mother to me than my own has." Her emotions welled up inside for the sweet old woman she loved dearly, her health was already frail so she didn't want to see anymore of it deaerating because of her son. "If I leave Keith he won't see her anymore and it'll break her heart, she might not be able to take that. He's her sweet little boy that she still see's inside of him."

"I don't want to hide in the shadows with you." Robin's voice was soft as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek, brushing a tender thumb back and forth along it.

It took Regina all she had to back out of his touch, he was the only person to ever make her feel like she meant something, but they just weren't meant to be. She was already married, what would people say or think about her if they were to find out about her's and Robin's affair?! She just knew that she would be humiliated and that she would loose friendships. She would be the talk of the town and Keith wouldn't be the only person calling her a whore.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she turned her back to Robin. "Maybe we should just take a break then. I meant it when I said this, whatever is going on between us can't happen again. I have to focus on my marriage."

"Love!" Robin shouted out, rushing around to face her again, tears brimming in his own eyes. "That's what's going on between us! I love you! And you love me! I know it! I feel it!

Regina just shook her head, quickly brushing away a falling tear, but she had a feeling that Robin had already saw it.

When she blinked away the rest of her tears she just looked at him, not knowing what to say. There was too much going on inside her mind. But she stuck to what she said about taking a break. "I'll see you at school on Monday," she said before she made a quick escape, leaving Robin all alone in his bitter cold apartment.


	18. Sick With Desire

Thursday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #178. Regina cares for a sick Robin during the missing year.

The magical plant in the prompt is made up by me, I didn't give it a name cause I'm not that clever to come up with some fancy name like J.K. Rowling is, haha lol.

xoxo

* * *

Robin and his merry men had gone out during the afternoon to scope out the forest for any clues to what the wicked witch of the west may be up to.

That had been five hours ago and they still hadn't returned even though they said they were only going to be gone for two hours.

Snow had grown worried for the men, her pregnancy hormones on overdrive as she was nervous and starting to feel ever so guilty. It was she who disagreed with Regina and said that they knew what they were doing and that they would be completely safe and wouldn't end up dead. Regina just rolled her eyes at her optimism, she knew that pointy sticks couldn't save them, and it just so seemed that she may just be right which was why Snow was so worried and wished she had listened to Regina for once.

Moments after Charming comforted his wife and told her he would go out and look for them with Neal the merry men all stumbled into the great hall, carrying an unconscious Robin.

"Clear the table!" One of the men who was carrying Robin shouted, and immediately everyone around the table backed away, taking items that were on the table with them.

"What happened?" Charming asked, getting a closer look at Robin.

"We have no idea." The big and burly man told him.

"Regina! You can help him can't you?!" Snow asked, worry and guilt clouding over her eyes.

"I'll try," Regina told her before stepping forward and examining Robin. She noticed that when she rolled up one of his sleeves his arm was covered in a bright red rash, blister-y and sore looking. Everyone gasped. "I think I know what this is but I've never actually come across it before," Regina said before rolling down his sleeve and then turning back to his men. "We're going to need to put him in his own bed chamber. Follow me and bring him."

The merry men nodded and lifted Robin back up, hastily following Regina down a few hallways. Regina went into a chamber down at the end of one of the hallways and told the men to lay him down on the bed in there.

"I think I have something for the rash and the redness but that won't guarantee that he will wake up. Like I said in the great hall, I'm not familiar with Robin's condition so I'm going to have to do some research," she told the men as she conjured up a pale coloured paste and a wooden stick, scooping up some of the paste before she covered his arm in the ointment. "You all need to leave just in case it can spread in the air. It'll be easier to treat myself if I catch it but not the whole castle."

"Thank you, your majesty." The same burly man from earlier said, bowing his head before him and the others left.

* * *

Hours later Regina had done her research and found out that Robin had come into contact with a magical plant which meant that the side effects couldn't be cured with just normal medicine but with magic, so she was the one who had to keep looking after him.

She had found out that it wasn't contagious unless you actually came into contact with the plant itself, but she decided not to share that piece of information with anybody else so she could be left alone to work in peace and quiet.

One thing she had found out about the plant was that it was some sort of desire filled plant. A side effect from it was that the person who had come into contact with the plant would have an extremely heightened libido for the person they desired or loved.

Regina didn't seem to have a problem with that at all. She had recalled that on the day that she and the others arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Robin had told her that his wife was no longer around so the side effect obviously wouldn't effect him.

Or so she thought.

* * *

It took three days for Robin to wake up (it turned out that the plant didn't just knock out Robin but put him in a sort of magical coma). Regina had done nothing but research and apply more ointment to his sore rash (by day three it had almost faded away). There wasn't much she could do until he was awake when she could actually fully examine him.

When that day came and the thief was finally awake he was suffering with a high temperature and was feeling quite sick (two more side effects from the plant).

"Wha's happening?" Robin groaned out when Regina walked in.

"Oh good you're awake." Regina carried with her her spell books, a bucket and a small bowl that had cool water in it and a wash cloth. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh... like shit. But why? Wha' happened?" he questioned, a frown upon his face as he tried to remember the events that took place three days ago.

Regina sighed as she placed her spell books on the drawer next to the bed and the bucket and bowl on the floor. "You came into contact with a magical plant in the forest, but don't worry, apart from a rash, high fever and nausea you shall survive."

Robin nodded before staying still after Regina placed a damp cloth on his head to cool him down. "Where's Roland? How is he?"

Regina's eyes grew softer at the mention of his adorable son, but she made sure to stay out of eye contact with Robin so he wouldn't see that she had a soft spot for the little boy. "He's with your men. He was a bit scared but I reassured him and told him not to worry, that I'm looking after you."

Robin's lips curved into a gentle smile. "Thank you," he said. "I know you're not quite fond of me but I appreciate your help to make me better."

Regina gave him a curt nod. "It's nothing. Just don't go wondering the forest alone with just your pointy sticks for protection anymore."

She then turned and headed for the door but stopped as she head Robin speak. "Maybe next time we can go together then."

Her shoulders tensed and she didn't turn around when she answered. "I have better things to do with my time." She then left his bed chamber and returned to her own.

* * *

Regina returned to the chamber Robin was in around tea time because she had been thrusted a plate of food at her from Snow who had told her to give it to Robin. Somehow Snow had quite easily and sneakily gotten out of doing it herself and the job was left up to Regina, (curse Snow's husband and her pregnancy, and let's not forget her meddling).

When she entered the chamber she saw that Robin was fast asleep and that the wash cloth that was on his head was now laying on his neck.

She sighed as she placed the plate of food onto a table and went over to him. She lifted the bowl of water and waved her hand over it to turn the room temperature water back to cold water before reaching for the cloth and placing it in the water and then ringing it out.

Placing the bowl of water back on the floor she put the damp cloth back onto Robin's forehead and then decided to check on his rash.

She rolled up his sleeve and saw that there was only splotchy red marks, no sign of an actual rash or blisters. Once she had finished looking over that she rolled his sleeve back down and stood up straight, brushing at her skirts to neaten it. Just after she had done that her eyes clocked on the tent that was forming in Robin's trousers.

She quickly stood back with wide eyes, knocking over the bowl of water before she finally got her whole body to register with her brain and stumbled out of the room with the knowledge that she now knew Robin was in love with _her_.

* * *

The next day Regina sucked it up and pushed what she saw yesterday all to the back of her mind. She still had to check on Robin although she wished she didn't have to, but she knew that if she avoided looking after Robin then Snow would come looking for answers to why and she would rather not deal with that.

When she went into the bed chamber he was staying in she immediately noticed that he had colour back to his face, and she would say that he looked a lot better than days ago, but apart from not being pale as a ghost anymore, he was now experiencing some pain in the arm that didn't have the rash (and she found that rather strange).

Regina went over to the bed, her posture straight and rigid to hide the fact that she actually cared for him. "How long has your arm been hurting for?" she asked Robin.

He looked up at her. "I woke up with it but it's gotten better since. Maybe I just lay on it funny during the night."

Regina sighed. "Maybe, but I'll still check it just in case." She took in a deep breath as she rolled up his sleeve, trying to push away the memories of what happened the last time she did that.

As she began to examine his arm she felt Robin shifting in discomfort a few times. "Would you quit being a baby and stay still," she scolded.

Robin cleared his throat. "Sorry, milady," he apologised, even though he knew it wasn't the pain that was causing him to move, it was actually the blood that was rushing south from her touch and also the view of her cleavage that he got.

Regina rolled her eyes at that stupid name he called her and continued to look for any signs of other side effects he could have gotten from the plant. Just as she was about to pull his sleeve back down that's when she saw it; the lion tattoo, the one that blasted green moth said was inked on her soulmate.

Regina felt like the air had been sucked out of her. She blinked a few times, hoping that it was her eyesight that was just playing a trick on her, but unfortunately it wasn't, so she did what she did best.

She ran.

* * *

Later that night, just after everybody had eaten tea and had gone back to their chambers to relax, Regina was walking through the castle. Her head was all over the place, her mind taking her back to the night when she never went into the tavern and had ultimately changed her fate.

Just as she was going back to her chambers she had bumped into Little John and Roland.

"Miss Majesty," Roland said gleefully when he spotted her. "I was hoping to see you so you could give my papa this." He held out a small feather and she took it, twirling it around in her fingers as she looked down at it. "Could you do that tonight for me please?"

Regina looked down into his brown doe eyes, a pair that caused a stabbing feeling in her heart. They were similar to her own sons at his age. She nodded in agreement. "Of course I will Roland," she responded. No matter how much she wanted to avoid the outlaw (and those burning feelings of hers she wouldn't actually admit to) she knew what it would mean to Roland to give him his gift.

"Thank you and good night majesty."

"Goodnight." Roland skipped away happily with John lagging behind, trying to keep up with the young boy.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, collecting herself before she turned and went down the hallway to the chamber Robin was in.

As soon as she knocked on the door and walked in she was quickly flooded with apology's.

"Regina I didn't mean to upset you earlier," Robin told her, bringing his hands up to his face and shaking his head. "I don't know why _that_ happened. I'm deeply sorry. It just _happened_... you were just tending to me and next thing I know _it_ happens and you... god you practically couldn't get away fast enough."

Regina waved her hand a little to dismiss his apology. "That's just a side effect from the plant."

"So you knew that could have happened?"

"Yes. It actually has happened before but you were asleep," she admitted coolly, but on the inside she wasn't so calm, but as long as she played it off like it was nothing it doesn't mean anything (doesn't it?).

"Well, I also apologise for that time as well then, milady." Regina lips were tightly shut in a thin line as she gave him a curt nod, accepting his apology and just wanting to move on from that.

"It's fine. Just a side effect like I said. Anyway," she began, quickly wanting to change the subject. "the reason why I'm here is because I bumped into Roland and he told me to give you this." She went around to the side of the bed and handed him the feather.

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing that," Robin thanked her, his tone of voice too gentle for Regina's likely, it made those feelings flutter.

She shrugged. "Anything for Roland." She made sure to use his son's name to make sure he knew that she wasn't doing it for him but for his son. "Anyway, goodnight."

Before she was able to take a step she was stopped by Robin's voice. "Wait! Why did you run out of here then if you knew that... _that_ was just a side effect?" His brow had furrowed as he was trying to think of an answer himself.

"Ugh... I... well I didn't feel well myself," she lied, but she had a feeling that she knew that Robin saw through it. But if he did he never said anything, he just nodded and said goodnight back to her.

* * *

It was now past midnight and Regina was still walking around the castle. She had decided to carry on her wondering like she had been doing earlier before she had bumped into Roland. After speaking with Robin she once again felt tensed, her emotions inside her causing a headache as she kept thinking and tying to push them away.

She was now on her fourth walk around the castle and had just past Robin's chamber again. The last two times she had wanted to go in to just peak her head around the door to check on him, but she scolded herself and told herself not to do that, so she didn't.

She walked down the hallway to her chamber and thought she heard hurried footsteps, but it was very faint and the castle now harboured a ton of people so she shrugged it off. However, just as she went to open her door that's when she heard someone faintly shout _'get the Queen'_.

With a furrowed brow she had rushed back down the hallway to where she had been and saw some of Robin's men outside of his chamber. The door was open so she quickly ran in and saw that Little John and Friar Tuck were tending to a high fevered and very sweaty Robin who was struggling to breathe.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked hurriedly with wide eyes that had worry in them.

"No idea, your majesty," John replied. "I was patrolling the castle and heard disgruntled noises coming from Robin's chamber and found him like this. I immediately called for the others I had been with and told them to get you."

Regina nodded and took over Friar Tuck's position where he had been standing next to the bed and patting a cool cloth to Robin's face and neck.

"Robin can you hear me?" she asked, speaking with a clear and loud voice so he could hear her. "What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?!"

"All over," Robin choked out. "Stinging. Tight."

Regina waved her hand and her box of potions and equipment appeared. She quickly placed them on the drawer on top of her books and began to mix a bunch of potions together in a beaker before she grabbed a syringe and put it in the potion. She pulled up the plunger to fill it up with the antidote that she hoped would work on Robin.

She ripped a somewhat big hole in the side of his trousers to reveal his thigh before inserting the needle into his skin and injecting the potion.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning (around four o'clock) and everybody including Robin was sleeping, well, everyone but Regina.

The potion she injected into him stopped his high temperature, the tightness in his chest and the pain he was experiencing almost immediately, but she was laying back against the lounge chair in his chamber keeping an eye on him just in case anything sudden happened again.

Robin groaned and turned over onto his back as he woke up. "Wha' happened? Wha' is going on?" he asked when she saw Regina.

"The properties of the magical plant heightened and started to take over your body. The book I read about the plant said it could happen but your health was doing better so it shouldn't have happened, but some how it did. I'm sorry." Her tone of voice was much gentler than usually, somewhat surprising Robin but he did know deep down she had a sweet side to her.

"Why are you sorry?" He sat up in the bed to get a better view of her.

"Roland almost lost you because of me." She sighed and looked down into her lap, fidgeting with her fingers as the words _I almost lost you too_ played around in her head but she never spoke them out loud. "Because I failed to look after you because I'm a selfish bitch who only thinks of herself." She scolded herself for not putting Robin first. She only did that because she was afraid of getting closer to him, afraid that she would actually acknowledge her own feelings towards him.

"No, Regina! You saved me! If it wasn't for you nobody would have been able to cure me. You are the one with the magic that helped me," Robin told her, his voice firm but still soft at the same time.

"But I neglected you as soon as I saw a sign of improvement." She stood up and paced the room, she was angry with herself.

"You didn't know I was going to get worse. I shouldn't have, you said so yourself." He tried to assure her, and for a second he thought that maybe he did because she stopped pacing and sat back down on the lounge chair.

Her hands went back to her lap that was covered by her silk robe, and underneath that her silk nightgown she had thrown on earlier when everybody had left. The weight of her big, jewelled dress she was wearing was making her shoulders sore and she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, so she changed into something more comfortable.

Regina didn't say anything else. She just stayed silent. Robin's words did somewhat assure her just like he thought, but because of those feelings she had for him it made it harder for her to accept his words. Something bad could've happened to him and that was heavy in her mind (in her heart maybe?)

"So I'm fine now?" Robin asked. "Nothing that happened last night will happen again will it?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes, you're fine," she replied as she got up off the lounge chair and went over to him, perched herself on the edge of the bed as she examined his arm that had the rash and check for any signs of anything else. "How are you feeling now?"

"Ten times better than yesterday. I feel like I have all my energy back."

"You're almost recovered. Maybe just an extra day or two in bed but it seems that potion I gave you did the trick."

Just as Regina went to stand up and go back to her place on the lounge chair she was stopped by Robin's hand that had lightly wrap around her wrist stopping her. She looked at him and parted her lips to ask what he was doing, but she never had the time to question him because his lips crashed onto hers.

After seconds Regina pulled away shocked. Her lips tingled at the feeling and butterflies were flooding her stomach. She had never felt so nervous and light-headed about a kiss since Daniel. And it seemed that all those feelings for Robin she had locked away just burst through the lock.

Robin had been waiting for a response from her with a baited breath, and just as he was going to give up, that was when her walls finally came down and she crashed her lips back onto his.

Their tongues swirled together as their teeth clashed, both sets of hands gripping onto the other, wanting to get close and feeling each other's skin.

His stubble grazed her chin as he deepened the kiss and she felt a shiver run through her. The kiss was long overdue and they weren't holding back.

Robin rolled them over so he was on top of her, Regina worried for a slight second that maybe they should stop, he had only just gotten over being ill, but his hand had slide up to the side of her covered breast and the worry she had soon went away.

Her legs came up around his waist as she wanted to feel him closer, her hands running all over his back as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

She felt his other hand dip around to her lower back and push her hips slightly upwards so he could grind into her.

"Is this okay?" he asked breathless when he pulled out of the kiss. They were only mere inches apart so she could feel his warm breath ghosting her lips.

"Yeah - _mhmm_ ," she moaned, rolling her hips with his. "But I would prefer it if there was no clothes between us."

Robin's eyebrows raised and his eyes grew a shade darker with desire. He nodded before he tugged his shirt off and pushed down his trousers and undergarments.

Regina shrugged her robe off and then lifted her hips when she saw nothing but Robin's skin, waiting for him to take off her nightgown.

She felt his hands travel up the sides of her thighs towards her nightgown. Gripping it in his hands he tugged it slowly up her body. Her breath hitched when the fabric brushed her sensitive nipples. She bit down on her lip when she wondered how his fingers would feel if he had to play with them.

Once both of their clothing was off Robin dipped his head down and started placing soft kisses along her torso and where the valley between her breast where, annoyingly avoiding them.

"Oh god, Robin, touch me," she moaned, arching her back.

"I am, love," he said, his lips covering everywhere but where she actually wanted them to be, and he knew that, she could feel his smirk against her skin as he teased her (the bastard).

"No... not where I need - _hnnn_ \- need them. I need your mouth on my tits," she told him, her voice growing deeper with desire for the man above her.

"If that's what the Queen wants, she shall have it." She felt his tongue trail along her skin until they circled her puckered rosie nipples, nibbling and sucking too, it drove her crazy. She hadn't been touched this way in a long time and god she was desperate for it, couldn't wait to have his cock between her legs filling her, stretching her.

 _Fuck_.

She needed him now.

"Robin, I need you now! I can't - _ughh_ \- _mmph_ \- wait any longerrrrrr." Her hips bucked up in search of his long length and rubbed her wet sex against it.

"Fuck Regina, you're magnificent," Robin groaned into a breast. "I feel like busting right now."

"Well, don't." She put all her energy into pulling him up her body by his bicep. "I want you inside me when you do that."

"God, you drive me crazy," he breathed into the short space between them, his nose brushing against hers.

Regina brought her legs up high around Robin's side and her hands glided down to his ass and she squeezed when she had her hands full. "And you're driving me crazy because you're not in yet. Hurry up thief before I find someone else - _ohhh goddd_." Her sentence was cut short when in one thrust Robin had his cock buried to the hilt in her.

"I wouldn't dare let that happen," he groaned. "I'm yours Regina."

"Then prove it."

His lips crashed onto hers and he began to thrust in and out of her. His pace fastened every time a high pitched _'more'_ would come out of Regina's mouth. She loved it that way, when he rutted into her hard and fast, almost knocking the breath out of her.

Regina may have feelings for Robin but she wasn't ready yet to admit them, and having hard but passionate sex was a way to be with the thief but not yet in a too intimate and loving way.

Her breath started coming out in short spurts when she felt two digits circle and flick at her clit. Her whole insides were tightening up like a coil ready to spring, and her eyes were clamped shut trying to focus on keeping that pleasure going, she wanted it to last forever because it had never felt this good before.

"Shit, Regina I'm gonna cum, _ughh_... I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last." He worked his fingers more at her clit, wanting for her to fall off the edge first. And although she would've liked it to have lasted much longer she just decided to let go off that tight coil and just cum.

" _Fuck_ \- _hnngg_ \- _Robinnn_ ," she cried out, stars shooting behind her eyelids as she kept them screwed shut. And then moments later she felt an explosion of warmth inside her.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room as they lingered there for a few seconds even after he had pulled out his cock once it had softened inside her.

His stubble once against grazed her chin and this time her neck as he placed delicate kisses along her skin.

"Do you regret it?" he prodded gently, not wanting to start that angry fire up inside of her.

Her chest moved at her heightened breath as she took in a deep breath. She licked her dry lips and then shook her head. "No," she replied.

Regina watched as he brought his head up and looked at her, blue eyes meeting brown. His hand came up and brushed a loose strand of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" It was in that moment that Robin realised that Regina hadn't got any makeup on like she usually did, her face was bare, her stunning features like her sparkly chocolate eyes, her cute little button nose and the scar on her lip becoming more prominent.

"Only before I became the evil queen. And that was only two people, both who I loved and who loved me back dearly." A sad smile appeared on her lips as she tried not to dwell on those heartbreaking times in her past.

"Well I think you're beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and mesmerising."

Regina blushed (and she never blushed!) "I think that orgasm went to your head," she joked, the mood had gotten too sentimental to her likening, not when she wasn't ready to bare her true feelings.

Robin chuckled. "It was a very good one."

"I could tell," she said as a smirk played on the edge of her lips, hinting at the fact that it didn't take him that long.

"Now that I've broken my muscles in after days in bed, how about I show you how much better I can do."

Regina raised a defined eyebrow. "Is that a challenge thief."

"It can be if you want to make it a challenge, milady."

"Alright then," she said, accepting his proposition before flipping them over so she was straddling him. "But I'm on top this time." She gave him a wink before she rolled her hips along his half hard cock, getting them both ready for that second round, and of course many more rounds that were to come later.


	19. Brianna

Friday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #185. "You can't just take my child!" "I'm taking what's rightfully mine."

* * *

"You can't just take my child!" Robin shouted when Regina had magical appeared in his little camp setup and had announced that she was taking their daughter.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine," Regina told him with a firm tone.

"You lost that right when you dumped her in my camp," he spat out as the anger boiled in him.

"I didn't dump her, I was protecting her," she informed him matter of factly with a bite to her tone. She may have done some evil things in her time but just abandoning her daughter just because she wanted to was not one of them.

"She wouldn't have needed protecting if you weren't such an evil bitch," Robin shouted, and that's when Regina lost it. Her blood was officially boiling, her temper about to flare out of control.

"And because of that I'll make sure you'll never see her again!" Regina pushed past Robin and stomped over to his tent. She went to enter it to get her daughter but Robin caught her arm and stopped her. "Don't ever touch me again!" she growled as she whipped her head round to face him, eyes glowing with anger just before she snatched her arm back.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he scoffed. "You weren't saying that two years ago. I actually recall you liking it rough and hard, your moaning of _'god, touch me there, right there Robin'_ certainly were very convincing," he moaned out, mocking her.

And for that he earned a slap from her. The Evil Queen giving the thief what he deserved for making a fool of her, for making her cheeks heat up in embarrassment even if there wasn't anybody around to witness what he just said.

Regina carried on towards the tent and then walked into it. She saw her daughter (no their daughter) sleeping peacefully in a handmade cot. She was now three years old and had grown up so much. It caused Regina's breath to hitch at how precious she was and she couldn't stop the tear that slipped down her check.

She took in a shaky breath before she shut her eyes and used her magical to send herself back to her castle. She wasn't able to go through with her initial plans that she had when she arrived, she now realised that she couldn't give her daughter a bad life.

* * *

It was days later and Regina was in her bed chamber after just waking up from another restless night and was now just brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror.

"Mama!" She heard, the soft words startling her. She turned her head to where the voice had came from and watched as Robin was walking towards her carrying their daughter in his arms.

"How did you...?" Regina began to question.

"Have you forgotten that I am a thief, your majesty? And that we met exactly just like this?" Robin smirked at her and Regina went back to that time in her head for a quick second, remembering that moment that ultimately led to their daughters existence.

"Why are you here?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with those big blue eyes of her daughters that looked identical to Robin's. She knew she would break down if she had to look at them, she knew she would just want to hold and love her daughter, but she knew that she would be better off without The Evil Queen as her mother.

"We thought we would pay you a visit," Robin explained as he set his daughter down onto her two feet.

Regina watched their daughter out of the corner of her eyes toddling over to her before she reached her arms out towards her. "Mama! Mama!" she said with a gleeful giggle.

Regina hesitantly looked down at her daughter and she bit her lip before she picked up the little girl and settled her down on her lap. She immediately snuggled into her chest which filled it with warmth.

"How does she remember me? I haven't seen her in seventeen months." Her brows were furrowed when she looked up and asked him. She soon noticed that Robin had walked over and gotten closer.

"I never got rid of that enchanted mirror you gave me. I wanted Brianna to see you every night before bed time. I even tell her stories about you." Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Good stories about the woman I got to know," he assured her.

There was a silence between them. Regina just looked away from Robin and down at Brianna who was playing with the necklace she wore.

"You're not an evil bitch, Regina. I just said that because I was shocked to see you after so long," he confessed. His voice was soft and he looked her way with a warm smile and an apology lacing his eyes.

"But it is true! I abandoned my daughter! I had too because of the war that had started back then. The war that started because everyone hates me. I had to leave her, to protect her, and I wouldn't have had to have done that if it was The Evil Queen." Her eyes ushered with wet tears as she stroked her daughters golden brown hair, putting her nose to her crown to smell that sweet smell she harboured. It was woodsy and it reminded her of Robin and a nice warm spring day. The smell took her back to the only few good times in her life she had.

Robin firmly walked over to her and knelt down so he could be face to face with her. "You shouldn't blame yourself. This was not your doing. It was your mother's because she killed your true love and made you marry a man three times your age! Your father's because he didn't have the backbone to stick up for you when you needed it the most, and because of that _bastard_... and what he _did_ to you! Nobody knows your life or the pain and suffering you have gone through. If anyone deserves to lash out, it's you!"

A few tears rolled down Regina's cheeks but she quickly wiped them away, she couldn't be seen as weak in front of Robin (although she has been before, but that was a while ago).

"I'm tired," she confessed with a watery sigh. "I'm tired of constantly having to fight the people of my kingdom. I wanted my revenge on Snow but after having Brianna she's... well, she..."

"She's changed you." Robin answered for her.

Regina nodded. "I don't want us to have a relationship like me and my mother have. One of the main reasons why I resented her was because of how evil and horrible she was, but I'm just like her."

"No, you're not!" Robin gently pushed her chin up with his fingers so they could look at each other, so he could show her the confidence and love he had for her through his eyes. "I have seen you without your mask on, and it's beautiful Regina, that's the person you really are, but it's this place that's restricting you of being happy."

"But what do I do?! Who am I without being The Evil Queen?!" she cried, the emotions welling up inside of her.

"You can come back to Sherwood Forest with me and Brianna and just be Regina. We can be a family. I still love you Regina."

"You do?" she whispered, a small smile grazing her lips softly.

"With all of my heart. And so does Brianna."

Regina looked down at her daughter who looked back up at her with those sapphire crystals that were her eyes. "Why are you sad, mama?" The little girl questioned when she saw the tears flooding her mother's eyes.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm happy. I am so happy that you're here." Regina leaned down and placed a gently kiss to her daughters forehead.

"And daddy too?"

"And daddy too," Regina confirmed. "And I'm even more happy that I'm going to be coming home with you."

"Really?" Brianna gasped, her eyes lightening up like two giants stars in the night sky.

"Really?" Robin repeated what his daughter had already asked, but he was shocked and the words had just slipped out.

Regina turned her head to look at Robin and nodded. "I want go home with you and _our_ daughter."


	20. Teen Troubles

Saturday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #199. Robin tells Regina that she deserves better than her current boyfriend.

* * *

Regina and Robin were both sixteen and had been best friends for a few years now. They had both been the lonely outcast kids at school and soon met and bonded because of that. From that day on they were inseparable, not even Regina's boyfriend of three months could stop them from drifting apart.

But it's not like she would ever leave Robin to spend time with Arthur because honestly, she wasn't all that into him. She did like him quite a bit but she didn't really like him like him, they were only really together because their mother's had set them up. Their mother's who were good friends and both wanted to make sure their children had a wealthy and stable life, which apparently meant that Regina had to be with Arthur to have that.

Regina didn't care about a wealthy life (sure it was a bonus) but she would rather have someone who she loved and who loved her back, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't really see Arthur being that person, but who knows, she's still young so maybe in a few months her love for Arthur will finally kick in.

Although the love she felt for Robin had happened instantly, but maybe that was because they had a lot in common and because it was only a best friend sort of love.

(Well it used to be back in the beginning, but now?)

* * *

It was a Saturday evening and Regina was at Robin's house studying. They both were having a bunch of exams next week so they were preparing for them, making sure that they would do their best.

They had been studying now for about an hour, going back and forth between maths and science and testing each other on their knowledge, but now they were both silently reading, had been doing that for the past fifteen minutes or so (well, not so much reading for Regina, not when she had something else bigger on her mind).

Regina pulled the base of the pen out from between her teeth and turned to Robin. "Have you ever had sex?" she blurted out.

Robin's head shot around to face her with a furrowed brow. "Ugh... why do you ask?"

Regina sighed and leaned back against the wall where Robin's bed was propped up against. "Because me and Arthur have been together for three months now and I think he wants to have sex with me, but I'm not sure if I should or not, and I can't talk to mother about it or my sister because she'd just tell our mother, and seeing as your my best friend, I just want some advice."

Robin cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck and then leaned back against the wall the same as Regina. "Umm... well, do you feel ready?"

Regina shrugged and let out a huff of air as she shook her head. "That's just it, I don't know."

Robin turned his whole body around to face his best friend. "If you're not sure I think that answers your question. You should only do something that you're one hundred percent sure with." He placed his hand on top of Regina's and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles to sooth her.

"But if I don't I'll disappoint him because I know he wants it," she whispered.

Robin sat up straight and his brow furrowed deeply. "How do you know he wants to have sex with you? Has he pressured you into anything?! You can tell me if he has, Regina, I'll be more than happy to have a word with him!"

Regina shook her head and took hold of his hand this time. "No, not really..."

"But...?" He could sense that there was more to what she was telling him, and that was confirmed when her cheeks turned a sheer rose colour just before she looked down.

"The other day I went round to his house to help him with his math," she began. "When I got there he'd gone to the store to buy snacks so his mom just told me to wait for him in his room. Anyway, I needed to use the bathroom so I went into his ensuite, but there was no toilet paper so I went into his cabinet under the sink to get some and I found a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, both unopened."

"Oh." Was all Robin said, so she was right about her suspicions, unless there was somebody else, but Arthur wouldn't do that to Regina (would he?)

"There has been a few times when he's wanted us to do other stuff when his parents weren't home, but I didn't want to do anything. That's the real reason why we broke up last month. When I came here crying I said it was because Arthur dumped me... but it wasn't, I wasn't actually bothered about that. It was really because we had been on his bed that day kissing and he wanted to... touch me but I wouldn't let him. That was the third time that month that he wanted to do something to me or vice versa and because of that he got angry and called me some horrible names."

Robin's fists clenched tightly as he felt the blood boil in him, he couldn't believe that asshole. If Regina had told him the truth a month ago he would have gone straight round to his and knocked his two front teeth out. How dare he make his best friend cry just because she wasn't ready for something.

"Regina you never told me about that. God, he's a fucking prick for that! You deserve someone better than him! If he can't accept the word no and that you're not ready than he's a twat!"

Regina continued to look down in her lap, she had slipped her hand away from Robin's was the conversation got heavy so she could nervously pick at the skin around her nails (a terrible habit of hers her mother would scold her for, but she couldn't seem to break it).

"I didn't tell anyone, I didn't think they would understand because everyone but me seems to be having sex or doing something related to it. I was embarrassed."

"Not everyone, I've not done anything." He admitted with a shrug.

Regina turned and looked at him. "But what about that girl you started seeing back when me and Arthur got together? The one you met at that party? Marian, I think her name was?"

"Yeah it was Marian, but nothing happened. She was just a distraction because the person I wanted to be with... who I still want to be with is already taken," he confessed, and god it took all he had in him to not look away from his best friend, the beautiful young woman who he had been in love with for a little under a year now.

Regina's eyebrows piqued with interest. "Who is that?" she asked, her teeth snagging at her bottom lip, biting softly down on it as if she knew what Robin was going to say (but how could she know? She just couldn't).

Robin took in a deep breath, this what it, he was going to do it, he was going to tell her. He just hoped that it wouldn't back fire. He prayed their friendship didn't suffer if she turned him down.

"She's somebody smart... and caring... and kind... and most of all beautiful..." He gave her a warm smile as his stomach flipped and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. "She's my best friend."


	21. Moments To Cherish

Sunday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!

Prompt #232. Teen OQ's first time in the backseat of a car (well, more like in the back of a pickup truck).

This is set in the same verse as yesterday's prompt; Teen Troubles, but they don't have to be read together, they can be read separately.

This is the last day of the OQ prompt party week and I've had so much fun taking part. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my prompts!

xoxo

* * *

It had been four months (or eighteen weeks and 4 days to be precise) since Robin had confessed his feelings to Regina in his bedroom, and luckily for him his confession didn't go pear shaped. It had turned out that Regina had reciprocated his feelings and she showed that by pretty much tackling him and kissing the crazy out of him.

They had been their first kiss and also their first heavy make out session. They didn't intend for that to happen but one thing led to another and Robin had had Regina underneath him leaning into his touch as he caressed her covered thigh.

Nothing happened apart from that, in fact as soon as it really started they had parted, Regina was still with Arthur and what she just did was cheat on him (even though it didn't feel wrong at all) but she had to stop and talk to Arthur before her and Robin started anything up.

Arthur hadn't taken the break up easy, his last few words to her weren't pleasant at all. He had been angry that Regina had left him and not the other way around, and also because he could've had the chance weeks ago to _'bang some hot chick'_ as he put it but he had been holding out for her. Regina just rolled her eyes and scoffed, calling him a pig before they went their separate ways.

But all that was in the past and Regina was now just thinking all about the present, more specifically the present she was currently in.

Robin had picked her up in his pickup truck and told her they were going on an adventure. He'd driven them to the forest and made it almost half way in before the trees began to be too thick and crowded together to get a car past.

They'd hoped out of the car and Robin pulled out a picnic basket and told Regina to grab the pillows and blankets he had in the cargo bed.

They'd walked for about fifteen minutes until they had come across a lake and decided that's where they would setup their little picnic.

They'd tucked in on the ham and cheese sandwiches, the salt and vinegar crisps and the after eight chocolates that Robin's mom had packed for them only moments after they had spread the blankets out, they were both starving.

After they finished everything off and there wasn't even a single crumb left, they sat there looking at the scenery and talked. And then once their food had digested Robin had turned to Regina and said, "Let's go for a swim in the lake."

Regina pulled a face in disgust and shook her head. "Ew, no! The water looks yucky and I'll get my hair wet!"

"Come on! Don't be a baby!" he told her teasingly.

Regina gave him a scolding look and stood her ground, once again shaking her head.

Robin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend for her silliness before he stripped down to his boxer briefs and jumped into the lake. "Come on!" he called when he resurfaced, trying to shake the water out of his hair.

Regina watched as he kept trying to summon her into the water, and after a few minutes it worked. She sighed and muttered _'fine'_ before stripping down to her underwear and carefully lowering herself into the lake. "It's fucking freezing," she gasped. Robin just laughed at her before he came up to her and circled his arms around her waist.

"I'll keep you warm," he said.

Regina raised a dark eyebrow at him. "How? By cuddling me?"

"Nope," he told her before backing away. "I'm going to keep you warm like this," he added and then seconds later he was splashing a ton of water at her.

"Robin!" she yelped. "It's cold!" She put her hands out in front of her to try and stop the water from hitting her but it was no good.

"You'll soon warm up fast!" He laughed.

"You're an asshole!" Regina exclaimed before she pulled herself together and started splashing him back.

"Ahh!" Robin winced when he felt the cool water hitting his face and chest.

"Don't like it when it's being done to you, do you?!" She smirked, her splashes overpowering Robin's until Robin had stopped splashing her altogether. It was when Regina opened her eyes and stopped splashing when she realised that Robin was no longer standing in front of her, or anywhere for a fact. "Robin?!" she called out, glancing around, looking to see where he had gone. "Robin where are you?!" Moments before she started to panic she felt something tug at her leg so she squealed and jumped away, it was then when Robin resurfaced and burst into laughter.

"You'll little squeal sounded funny from under the water," he informed her with a chuckle and then re-enacted the sound of her squeal she had made.

"That was not funny!" she scolded him before she jumped onto him and put her hands on his shoulders as she put all her weight onto them to try and dunk him under the water, but it wasn't working, she just wasn't that strong enough.

Dammit.

As Regina pushed down again she felt Robin's arms wrap tightly around her waist and then next thing she knew she was squealing again as she was being dropped backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut for the impact of being under water but that never happened, just before she was going to hit the water she was pulled forward, back into Robin's embrace.

"You bastard!" She slapped his chest playfully. "That wasn't funny."

"Then why are you smirking?" Robin laughed.

Regina tried her best to put on her angry face but seeing and hearing Robin's laugh was just too contagious and she ended up laughing with him.

"You are a very silly boyfriend sometimes," she giggled before tucking some wet strands of hair behind her ears and then leaning in to kiss Robin.

She pulled back slowly and gently and smiled at him before she leaned back in, wrapping her arms around his neck to stable herself while her legs did the same around his waist.

Their simply kisses turned into heated ones, their tongues tangling with each other's as hands wondered bodies.

Regina moaned and sighed into the kiss, her whole body was on fire. And then she felt her back collide with the edge of the lake and groggily realised that Robin had backed them up against it, but that realisation didn't last for too long because Robin had begun to pepper kisses up and down her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking.

She felt a warm feeling in her lower abdomen, the same one she had gotten a few times before when her and Robin had fooled around a bit with their hands and mouths. They'd never gone all the way but each time they did other stuff she would have a pool of warmth inside growing inside of her and she would always feel slick between her thighs.

It was those moments all over again, and she bet that if she was back in Robin's bedroom that the wetness down below wouldn't be because of the lake water she was in.

Regina tipped her head back to give Robin more space to kiss. It was feeling _oh so_ good and she just wanted to be touched, but unfortunately the hope that would happen washed away when Robin stopped and pulled slightly away, putting a little distance between them.

When Regina looked back up at him it was through heavy lashes. She gave him a shy smile while he was donning a blush. She knew why his cheeks where heating up, it was because of his erection. From how close they were pushed up against each other just she could feel it poking her in her leg.

She's felt it against her before, has even felt it with her own hand so Robin wasn't embarrassed because she could feel it, it was because even though they were in an excluded area it was still a public place.

Regina bit her bottom lip before she climbed out of the lake, she had figured that that was enough swimming for one night, and Robin agreed because he was hot on her trail.

They both had their backs to one another as they quickly stripped out of their wet underwear and threw their clothes back on. Yes, that had experimented quite a bit with a few sexual activities other than sex but they had only seen the other half naked not fully, so they both were just giving the other some privacy while they changed.

Once their clothing's had been put back on their bodies Regina grabbed the picnic basket (that they threw their wet underwear in) and Robin grabbed the blankets and pillows.

They walked the short distance back to Robin's truck in a comfortable silence as they were both taking in the forest and the sunset that was almost about to disappear pecking through it. They both had seemed to have lost track of time while they were enjoying the picnic and their fun in the lake.

When they reached the truck the sunset had gone and the stars were beginning to come out. Regina went to the passenger side and put the picnic basket in the truck while Robin threw the blankets in the back.

"Gina," Robin called for her. "Let's do some sky gazing," he said.

Regina came around to the back just as Robin finished laying down the blankets and pillows so they had something comfortable to lay down on.

They both hopped in and cuddled up to each other as they looked up at the sky.

"How many stars do you think are up there?" Robin whispered quietly, the peaceful setting made Robin turn down the volume button on him.

"Millions," she responded with the same whispering tone.

"One for each soulmate," Robin told her.

Regina glanced up a bit to him. "Do we have one then?"

"Of course," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "That's our's." He pointed up to this one big bright star in the sky, it was so shiny and sparkly.

"It's beautiful," Regina gently said when she saw which one Robin was pointing to.

"I know you are." Regina looked back up to him with a rosy blush tainting her cheeks, she bit down on her lip before she leaned in more to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, a kiss which soon only took mere minutes to become very heated as they both picked up where they had left off at the lake.

Robin had rolled her over and he settled nicely between her parted thighs that she brought up to wrap around him. Her hands slid underneath his white t-shirt and she let her fingers wonder his glorious defined chest.

They both moaned and whimpered, their kisses grew in passion and fire and they were trailing them all over each other, going back and forth between lips, jaws and necks, they both couldn't get enough.

Robin's hips ground into Regina's and she shivered, the throbbing feeling back again as dirty thoughts roamed her mind. It used to be free of those sorts of things until she had kissed Robin for the first time in his bedroom, and since that day her thoughts just grew and grew, becoming more inappropriate the more they experienced and fell in love together (if that was possible, they already loved each other a hell of a lot).

One of Regina's hands grabbed Robin's and she placed it under her t-shirt and muttered _'off'_ to him. It didn't take long for her to be completely naked from the waist up or to have Robin's hand touching and gripping her tits, playing with her nipples just the way they both learned together just how she liked.

"You're so beautiful, Regina," Robin told her, a shaky breath escaping his mouth. Regina felt his hard length pressing through his jeans up against her own and she had come to know that his shaky breath happened when he was extremely aroused, just before he came.

The rest off their clothes come off and Robin's hand traveled down south to brush against her clit. His digits circled and flicked at her sensitive bundle before he dipped the two fingers down into her opening and gently thrusted them in and out, curling them upwards just how she liked.

Regina had already previously been worked up from the little moment in the lake so it didn't take long for her to cum around Robin's fingers when the pad of his hand rubbed down on her clit.

She was a pile of mush and goo, feeling super relaxed as Robin slide his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, but she wanted to keep going, she wanted to go all the way, she was ready, her body was ready, she knew it, she felt ready.

"I want you Robin," she told him when her hand disappeared down. She grabbed hold of his hard cock and stroked it from the base to the head, circling his tip every few times.

"Ar-are you - _mhmm_ \- sure?" he asked, even though Regina's hand motions were so good around him and he just felt like coming right then, he wanted to make sure that she really did want it, that she was absolutely sure.

Regina nodded her head and gazed into his deep dark sapphire eyes that were covered with love and lust. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Regina moved her hand away from Robin's cock when she felt his hand sneak down to grab hold of himself while his other arm rested against Regina's head as he continued to hold his weight.

He positioned himself at her entrance and took in a steady breath to calm down, reminding himself that he needed to relax and not lose control.

"You tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." He spoke to her gently, pressing a couple of little kisses to he plumps and swollen lips. She nodded her head and then closed her eyes when she felt the tip of him enter. It didn't hurt but it was a tiny bit uncomfortable in a weird but good way. It was a new feeling for her but she liked it.

He slowly kept entering her until he reached the hilt. Regina opened up her eyes when he stopped moving and saw how his jaw was clenched tightly and that his eyes were squeezed shut.

"You okay?" he choked out.

Regina learned up and gave him a kiss as her legs came up higher around his waist. "Yeah. You can move."

"Okay... _Fuck_ ," he groaned as he slowly pulled out until it was just the tip of him inside before sliding back in again.

"God, it feels really good," Regina told him, arching her back so their chests were flushed together. " _Hmm_... really good," she gasped, her hands gripping onto his bed, embedding her nails (but not too much that it would hurt him).

"You're the one beautiful, the one and only for me," he whispered with a grunt into the crook of her neck where he was placing kisses.

Regina's heart swelled, and even though Robin was buried deep in her she knew it wasn't just the amazing pleasure talking. "And you're mine, forever and always," she whispered back.

It went on like that, a nice and gentle pace as they murmured sweet nothings to each other, that was until Regina told Robin that she wanted more, that she wanted him to go faster. He obeyed eagerly and picked up his pace, it had them both whimpering and moaning, grabbing and gripping and kissing each other. The pleasure was overpowering, it was too good to resist so they both continued to go for it, to feel that toe-curling pleasure.

Seconds later when Regina let out a shaky mewl at a particular thrust, the sound sent Robin over the edge. He had buried his face into her neck and came with the words _'I love you'_ tumbling out of his mouth in a groan, not being able to last even though he did try to hold it off for Regina to cum too, but unfortunately he couldn't stop himself from bursting.

Regina giggled tiredly, and when Robin lifted his head up to look down at her she rubbed her nose against his. "I love you too."


	22. Happy Ending Week - Bandit OQ

Monday entry for OQ Happy Ending Week!

Everything that happened in the episode 4x21 and 4x22 with outlaw queen is actually real, Issac didn't rewrite everyones story. All the characters except Regina, Robin, Zelena and the Merry Men are not in this and they never were.

This short fic takes place straight after Regina decides to go after Robin and get her happy ending despite him getting married.

xoxo

* * *

Regina saw him outside the church looking dashingly handsome. She sighed and gently bit down on her bottom lip when she imagined that he was dressed that way for her (but only for a second).

Her stomach twisted with nervous when she saw him smooth down his wedding outfit and prepare to go inside and wait for his bride. It was now or never. And although she didn't want to go and ruin some brides big day, she knew that Zelena was nasty piece of work and didn't deserve Robin. She truly was a witch (hypothetically speaking of course, unless the rumours were true).

"Robin," she called out when she saw that the blue eyed man was about to enter the chapel. She quickly hurried over to him.

"Regina," he breathed out, startled that she showed up, he wasn't expecting her to take up Zelena's invitation, he didn't think wedding's were her thing. "You showed up."

Regina nodded and let out a shaky breath she had been holding in. "Yes, I did. But… I didn't come here for the reason you think I did," she started, she hoped she had enough time to tell him everything before Zelena turned up, she didn't to rush everything she had to say out.

Robin furrowed his brow in confusion. "You didn't? Then I'm confused, why are you here?"

Regina took a deep breath in and slowly took one step closer towards him. The words she wanted to say to him were right on the tip of her tongue, she just needed to give them a shove so they would flow out of her mouth. "I… I wanted to tell you that… I don't want-"

"Robin!" Zelena's voice screeched from the bottom of the path that led to the church. "What are you doing outside? You're supposed to be in there," she cried while pointing to the church. "You've seen my dress! The surprise has been ruined!"

Robin rushed over to Zelena and she met him half way. "I was caught up talking to Regina, I'm sorry."

"God, this day has gone from good to bad!" Zelena groaned. "You're getting married! You're not at the tavern, you can't stop and talk to whoever you want! There's a schedule in place for a reason, Robin!"

Regina felt awkward staying there listening in to Zelena's tantrum. She felt sorry for Robin who had to endure that. But maybe it was sign that she turned up, maybe her and Robin are destined to be married.

Swallowing her emotions she walked up to the couple and held her head down slightly. "I apologise for ruining this day for you both. It's best if I just get going."

"Yes, I think you ought to do that. God, I should've never invited you in the first place," Zelena huffed out.

Regina held her tongue, it would be best if she did that because starting arguments wouldn't end well because her fist just may end up in Zelena's face.

She stepped away and from the couple and proceeded to go back to her little hideout she stayed in, but her foot had gotten caught in the train of Zelena's wedding dress causing her to not only fall to the ground and sprain her ankle but to also rip the dress.

 _Fuck._

"Oh my god!" Zelena cried starting down at her dress as Robin quickly sank down to his knees to check if Regina was hurt. "You've ripped my dress! You've damaged it!" She bent down and picked up the part of the train that had a big tear in it and pushed it into Robin's face. "Look what she did!"

Robin scowled as he pushed away the dress from his eyesight. "Zelena, Regina's hurt, I'm honestly not all that bothered by your dress." He then turned back to Regina and helped her to turn over and sit up. "Milady, are you alright?"

Regina nodded her head through her grimace as she tried to move her ankle. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"The pain on your face you just tried to hide tells me otherwise. Here, let me help you up and take you to the tavern to fix up that ankle."

"What about our wedding!" Zelena exclaimed, stomping her foot.

Robin looked up to her and shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "Regina needs help. And quite frankly, I think I need to reevaluate this whole wedding. It seems that I have finally seen somebody true colours, and I have to admit that I'm not too pleased about them."

Zelena clenched her jaw and her fists at the side of her. "You'll regret what you just did!"

"No, I don't think I will," he answered truthfully. He then watched her walk away before turning back to Regina. He lifted her up onto her feet, telling her to lean on him. She was reluctant at first but she did eventually do as he said.

They walked the short distance to the tavern where he firstly ordered two tanks of ale and then wrapped her ankle up in some of his tunic fabric he had ripped off.

"Thank you," Regina said, taking a sip of the ale. It warmed her insides and helped to numb the pain of her throbbing ankle.

Robin raised his tankard and gave her a curt nod. "It really as nothing. Just doing what any friend would do." There was a silent pause between them as they drank, it wasn't awkward or heavy, but there was unspoken words that needed to be said from Regina that nerved her. Maybe she would give it a few more days to say what she intended to before Zelena showed up, surely Robin wasn't going to rush back to that witch anytime soon. Unfortunately, those extra days she was hoping for weren't going to be given to her.

"Back at the church, you were about to tell me something before Zelena turned up, what was it?" Robin asked, placing his drink down onto the table. He watched her carefully, waiting for an answer.

Regina rolled her lips into her mouth and she shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Sure it does. You can tell me anything. I do care about you, even if I've only known you for a day." He chuckled at himself and it made Regina smile.

"Well… seeing as you're not getting married now I was wondering if… you still wanted me to be apart of the Merry Men." Okay so maybe she didn't tell him what she originally intended too, but she doesn't have more time now. They both had the chance to get to know one another a bit more.

Robin grinned, his pearly white teeth on show as he brought them down onto his bottom lip. "Of course it is. I'm not getting married now so I hope you don't mind on sharing the role as leader."

Regina smirked. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle that."


	23. Happy Ending Week - Missing Year OQ

Tuesday entry for OQ Happy Ending Week!

I hope you all enjoy this prompt which puts a twist on the events of the Missing Year!

xoxo

* * *

The dark curse was supposed to have been activated, and it would have been if it wasn't for Zelena finding out the plan and stepping in on her broom. She had snatched charming's heart out of Snow's hand and crushed it, letting the dust fall all to the floor.

It was a heartbreaking moment for all of them. Not only had David's heart been crushed for nothing, but Regina was no longer going to be able to get to Henry. Everyone else grew upset as these realisations.

But there was a bright side to Zelena arriving when she did. Before she had the chance to hop back on her broom and fly out of the dark castle, one of Robin's merry men had taken hold of the witches broom when she dropped it to the floor to snatch David's heart from Snow. Blue and Think had then flew in and trapped her with magic, although it wasn't the strongest to keep her in place, Regina had quickly caught on and put all strength into helping. They all eventually shrunk her down into the size of a raisin and popped her into a glass bottle.

Regina had felt queasy and dizzy afterwards but she still worked up enough energy to split Snow's heart into two so David could have one half. Afterwards her eyelids began dropping and her head became heavy. Not long after she stood up she was falling back down again, but a pair of strong arms stopped her from hitting the ground.

* * *

She had awakened three days later, still quite groggy but she had all her energy back. And the first thing, well, person she saw when she opened up her eyes and sat up what the thief.

She remembered not quite vividly, somebody catching and breaking her fall. It's still a blur but she thought that person was Robin, so maybe that's why he was in her bed chambers looking after her.

"I don't need your help anymore, you can go," he told him sharply, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to get out, even though she would much prefer rolling over and crying herself to sleep.

"But how's your walking? You need to get down to the ballroom and I don't want to find out later on that your legs gave out and you are stuck on some staircase," Robin replied softly. Regina was a stubborn one but he did care about her. And he wanted to be with her when she went down to the ballroom. Excitement rubbed in his stomach at what waited for her, he couldn't wait to see a big elusive smile lit up her face.

"I'll be fine, so you can leave the room." She was slightly annoyed, that much was shown through the tone of her voice.

Robin let out a huff but obeyed and left the bedchambers. He was still going to be waiting outside for Regina though, just in case she fainted from straining her body just after she had woken up from a three day coma.

Regina got up and got ready to go downstairs once Robin had left her room. It took her longer than usual since she was taking it slow and because she was wary about using her magic, but she had managed to make herself look decent.

She exited her bed chambers and was greeted by Robin. "I thought I told you to go." Regina huffed out and began to walk down the halls and staircases, Robin following next to her.

"Your words were leave the room, and I did, but that doesn't mean I can't escort you down to the hall, milady," Robin responded. Regina rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything back.

When they got to the hall it was extremely busy, almost everyone who was staying at the castle had turned up. She was expecting a meeting, she just thought Snow and David wanted to speak to her and see how she was.

"What's going on?" she asked in a loud and clear voice that got the attendance of everyone. "I didn't know there was going to be a meeting. Zelena's trapped and the dark curse is no longer an option which means we're stuck here, what's more to discuss?"

"Well…" Snow spoke up as she started forward with a big grin on her face. "this morning Hook showed up again-"

"Oh lovely," Regina sarcastically muttered to herself with a groan.

"-but he wasn't alone. He brought along two other people." Regina looked at Snow like she had grown two heads as she furrowed her brow. Who in the world trusted the one handed wonder to bring them to the dark castle? And why?

Just when Regina was going to speak up and voice her questions, Snow and a few others moved to the side, opening up a path where she set eyes upon Henry - and Emma, but she wasn't really bothered about her.

"Oh my god! Henry!" Regina gasped out in one breath as tears clouded her eyes. It was blurry but she could tell that that little boy at the opposite end of the room was her son.

Henry turned to look at her and a big smiled lit up his face. "Mom!" he shouted with joy. He then made a mad dash towards her, almost knocking her off her feet as his body collided with hers when he gave her the biggest hug ever.

Regina squeezed the life out of him as she breathed in the smell of him. He didn't exactly have the smell of apples on him like he used to, but she was expecting Emma to use apple and cinnamon scented laundry detergent.

"I've missed you so so so much." she whispered into his ear. The hugging was already a bit too much for her to do in public so she didn't want anybody to her all the gooey and mushy sweet things she wanted to say to her little prince. "I love you very much. And I'll never leave you again. Ever. I promise you that." After a big hug and tears been shedded both Regina and Henry puled back, but Regina still kept her hold on her son, she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. "Look at you," she breathed in awry. "You're so much taller. And you've lost your baby cheeks. You're becoming a young man."

"Mommm," Henry groaned in embarrassment.

Regina chuckled wetly. "Sorry. I don't want to be that mom that, but god, you're not my little prince anymore."

"No mom, I'll always be your little prince, just maybe a slightly bigger and taller version of one," Henry told her which caused her water works to begin all over again. "I love you."

* * *

Later that night Regina had made sure that Henry had the bed chamber next to hers so she could have him close to her, and also so she could check up on him throughout the night.

Once she had tucked him into bed she made her way back to her own chambers. When she entered them she was greeted with the sight of seeing Robin standing by her lit fireplace. "You again," she scoffed. "Do you have a fetish for my bed chambers or something?" she asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

Robin gave her a smirk and a tiny shrug. "Maybe I just like following you around."

"Yeah so you can stare at my ass, huh?" She let out a little noise that was crossed between a scoff and a chuckle.

Robin held up his hands as he jokingly responded, "You caught me."

Regina rolled her eyes and curled her lips into her mouth as she tried not to she the grin that wanted to plaster itself across her face. "Anyway… I'm fine, as you can see, so you can go now."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Just wanted to check up on you is all." He hen pushed himself off of the fireplace and walked past her, heading towards the door. Before he managed to exit the room though, he was stopped by Regina calling his name. He turned around to face her and saw her looking back at him, biting her lip nervously.

"Why do you check up on me?" she questioned. "I'm the Evil Queen. I'm the villain, and the person who used to make my knights hang wanted posters of your face up on trees." She was honestly baffled, every since he had stumbled upon her and Snow in the forest he had been nothing but nice and kind to her, yet she didn't understand why with her reputation she had, and because she wanted to punish him years ago for being a thief.

"Everybody deserves a second chance. And I see something in you. Behind all those walls and underneath that mask up always have up, I see a beautiful heart, and you definitely proved that today when I saw how you were with your son," he told her genuinely, and Regina saw how truthful he was in his sapphire eyes.

"But I did really horrible things," she whispered. Any louder and he might have heard the heaviness she had in her throat that was caused from the tears glistening her eyes.

"And I think you had your reasons why. If you really did all those awful things just because you're truly evil, I don't think you would love your son, or my son matter-of-factly, with all your heart."

God, the words that just spilled out of Robin's mouth so easily did it for her, they made the tears roll down her eyes, the mask fall off her face and the walls break down. He really did see something other than the Evil Queen, something more than the darkness she had created before. Her past meant nothing to him and he surely was never going to use it against her. He just saw her, the Regina she had only ever let a few see. And that was all she needed in order to just go ahead, strive forward and kiss the thief like there was no tomorrow.

He welcomed the kiss easily, it seemed that he had been waiting for their lips to touch for a while now. And hopefully they would continue to be able to do that for a very, very long time to come because being in his arms felt like a good place to start her happy ending, especially now she had her son with her.


	24. Happy Ending Week - Dark OQ

Regina and Robin had been together now for ten whole years. Years inseparable, just the two of them spending each second of their lives loving each other, hunting, thieving and much more things they could get up to in the Enchanted Forest.

It was now the day of the doubles anniversary and over the past few years they didn't really celebrate it but this year Regina decided that she wanted to do something special with Robin.

She knew that her other half didn't get to have special moments with Robin anymore and she came to realise that she didn't want to take the moments with Robin, or the life she had with him for granted anymore.

The day first started out with a robbery. Regina wasn't usually one for robbing a carriage, she had done it a couple of times but she typically just let Robin and his Merry Men do that. They had stolen a few handfuls of jewels and coins and gave the majority of it to a village close by before going on a peaceful hunting trip.

They scouted the area, causally walking around, holding hands, not stressing too much about catching anything. They enjoyed the peaceful outdoors as long as it took for them to catch something for their dinner, and to also collect a few edible berries.

Once they had their meal planned out they walked until they found a patch of grass on a hill surrounded by a bunch of daisies. Regina then used her magic to make a picnic blanket, two goblets of wine and a few more bits of food for their meal appear.

They ate the food and afterwards talked as they laid cuddled together on the blanket, watching as the sun began to set. For Robin is was a lovely a peaceful way to end such an amazing day, but that couldn't be said for reason. Her stomach was a bubble of nerves and her heart was pounding so much in her chest she felt lie it would end up bursting out. And it was all because of something she was about to do.

She took in a deep breath and then sat up and turned her body around so she could face Robin, who sat up as well, a confused look etched onto his face. "Robin, I love you," she told him, simply and plainly. She has been saying those three words for soloing now that they were so used to easily coming out of her mouth.

The look of confusion fell off Robin smile and was replaced with a sweet smile. "I love you, too," she replied right back, one of his hands brushing over hers.

"I know that. I have for ten years. Ten wonderful, amazing, beautiful and adventurous filled years," she began, tears appearing in the chocolate eyes. "You are apart of my second chance that I got and I can't imagine not ever having that without you because not only are you my boyfriend and the love of my life, but you are my best friend. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me cry with tears of joy, and I'm so happy that you are the one that gets to do that." She took in another deep breath as it helped to calm her nerves somewhat. "Robin… I know we never wanted to be that cliche fairytale couple, and I know that you always respected me and the decisions about our love life that I set in place when we first got together because of my past, but now, after years of being with you, I want to say to hell to one of those decisions."

Robin stared at her, just holding onto her hand as he took in her words. And Regina stared back with glossy eyes, her teeth baring down onto her bottom lip just before she used her magic to make something appear in her hand.

A black velvet box.

"Robin, this is part one of our happily ever after, will you marry me." And with those words being said, Regina opened up the box to reveal two wedding bands, one for each of them, and an engagement ring for her.

Robin at first was completely shocked and overwhelmed that tears was now clouding his eyes, but soon after he was pulling Regina into him and planting one big, sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, of course I will."


	25. Happy Ending Week - Pre-Curse OQ

Thursday entry for OQ Happy Ending Week!

I rushed to get this one done because today was my sisters year 11 prom and I had work early this morning so I've been very busy today, but I hope you like it anyway!

Leave reviews to make me smile!

xoxo

* * *

It was a few days before Regina was due to wed the King. She was currently standing in front of her chamber mirror getting her dressed fitted. She looked at her reflection but the wasn't her staring back, it couldn't be. That young woman in the mirror, though she was identical, lacked all the qualities she had - well, what she used to have.

Even though her mother used to put her down and make her life miserable most of the time, that still didn't falter the happiness she kept inside. That was until her mother killed her beloved Daniel and forced her into an engagement with King Leopold. Now her life was nothing but worthlessness. Her own father was too weak he couldn't even rescue her. She was doomed. But really she should have seen this coming because since day one, her future had been set.

"You can all leave, I need to speak to my daughter," Cora called out when she entered the chamber, shooing everyone out. "Goodness me, don't you look like a Queen," Cora said as she admired her daughter.

Regina bit her tongue from letting out a scoff or something else she shouldn't. The only time her mother only spoke nice words was when she was dressed up in something regal and royal, something that crushed her ribs and flattened the air out of her lungs, and even then her words meant nothing to her.

"You approve then," Regina replied, no emotion to her tone of voice.

"Of course I do. You are to be the Queen of this kingdom, and was you are wearing will show everyone that at your wedding." Cora smiled at her daughter before she stepped closer and then around her until she was right in from to the huge mirror. "Where did this come from?" she asked.

"I don't know," Regina said, dumbfoundly. "It was here when this morning after breakfast, I presumed it was a wedding gift." Lies. It was all lies. She knew exactly where the mirror had come from; Rumplestilskin.

"It's a beautiful present. Definitely an item fit for a Queen," Cora responded, running a finger along the frame of the mirror. She then turned back around to face her daughter. "Anyway, I came here to make sure that you hadn't done another runner. Not like you'd be able to anyway," Cora chuckled to herself. "I'm also here to tell you that your husband; the King would like you and him to have a quite dinner to yourselves. Try not to fill up your plate too much, and eat as little as you can, you're already looking a little fuller around the middle, we don't need that to protrude anymore."

Regina took in her mothers words, but this time they began to make her blood boil, and the fact that she could practically hear Rumplestilskin in her ear telling her to push her mother only added to that fury that began to bubble.

Years of nasty, cruel words spoken to her by Cora began to chant in her ears, and little memories of how her mother treated her appeared in her mind. And then the next thing Regina is seeing through her clouded vision is her mother grabbing onto the frame of the mirror for dear life, trying to prevent herself from being sucked into it.

But there was no luck, she got pulled away and the mirror smashed into a thousands pieces. She was gone, and now hopefully that wouldn't be said for Regina's future.

* * *

She stumbled into a tavern she had found after hours of walking. She had traveled so far she now was dying for a rest.

She had escaped the King's castle during the middle of the night. Her mother was no longer around to stop her, or tell her what to do, so she was going to go and be a free woman.

Her father was still at their family house a few miles from King Leopold's castle, but she wasn't stupid enough to go back their so soon after disappearing. She was going to wait it out a few weeks before making her return to her father where she could hopefully begin a better life with just them two.

However, until then she needed somewhere to stay, so she found some clothes hanging out to dry and borrowed them (only borrowed, she was going to return them once she had finished using them). She needed to fit it with the other in the local village, and she figured that silk dresses with tons of jewels sewed onto them wasn't really fitting in. So she shimmed into some other clothing and ripped apart her dress and kept the jewels that she could use as money.

She looked around in the tavern and saw that it wasn't very crowed tonight, which was a good sign, it meant she could keep her head down better and that there would be room for her to stay.

Just as she was about to make her way over to the counter she tripped over the train of the cloak she was wearing and went flying forward. But she never hit the ground. Even after she admitted defeat and was fully prepared on falling to the dirty tavern floor, a pair of strong arms (one which was covered in a lion tattoo) caught her.

She looked un to her saviour and saw a handsome man around the same age as her with sandy blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever met.

"Whoa there, are you okay? That was quite the trip." The stunning stranger spoke, and his voice was just as beautiful as his face.

Regina nodded. 'Yeah,' was all that escaped her parted lips.

"How about I buy you a drink, it'll help you out of that shock of yours," he offered. And oh my goodness he thought she was speechless because of her almost fall, but he was really wrong.

"Sure," she replied, following him to the table he was sat at. He helped her down onto the bench before calling over one of the wench's who poured them both a tank of ale.

The drink was bitter tasting, but it created a pool of warmth into her stomach, and after a short while she didn't mind the drink after all and ended up have a second and third one.

Regina and Robin chatted and got to know one another (well, in a not so detailed way for Regina. She couldn't admit to a practical stranger that she was supposed to be Queen. Even though she felt like he was the most trustworthy man she had ever met, she still wouldn't risk it). She found out that he had a troubled life just as much as she did. His father had been hard on him all his life after his mother died until the day he had enough and got up and left.

They had quite a lot of things in common. And their interesting were all similar, too. It was so easy for them to talk to each other, the conversations they had went well into the late night and slightly early morning. Sharing stories, and things they love back and forth.

They got along so well that emotions and feeling swirled around in each others minds and bodies. They were quickly falling for each other, which was very surprising, they both didn't know that love could come so easily. It was almost like they were destined to be together, that their souls were meant to be one.

Regina really didn't know what was going to happen that night, or the days afterwards, but all she knew is that she saw a happy ending with the man she had come to know as Robin, whether some may think it was too soon.

And Robin was just as bubbly in the stomach about Regina. His life had been nothing but dullness until she arrived.

It seemed that for the both of them, happy endings could come true.


	26. Happy Ending Week - Cursed OQ

Friday entry for OQ Happy Ending Week!

I hope you all like this one, please review because I'm ill and you lovely words would make me feel better.

Haha, jk with the blackmail! Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Henry brought Emma Swan to town, and since she arrived the curse had begun to break and Regina's thirst for blood only grew stronger.

However, at the moment she was too busy sulking in a dive bar to think of her revenge. Henry had run away from him again, of course to Mary-Margaret's where Emma was staying. There was no point I her going all the way across town to fetch him because she raised a stubborn little boy and he was going to be staying put, especially because he's pinning Graham's death on her. Which was true, she did kill him, but to the folks of Storybrooke he died of a heart attack.

So here she was, drinking alone in a seedy bar she would never in a million years step into if she was sober (she may have had two glasses of her apple cider before stepping out).

"You look like you're having an amazing time, madam mayor," the voice sarcastically said. She turned her head to see who it was and locked eyes with none other than Robin Hood (Robin Locksley here). He placed a glass of whiskey down on the bar in front of her. "Here, you could do with something stronger than a fruity cocktail," he told her, eyeing the appletini she had in her hand.

Regina gave him pointed look before shrugging her shoulder and then downing the rest of the appletini she had left before grabbing the glass of whiskey and taking a sip.

"So what brings you here?" Robin asked.

"My misery," she stated plainly before then expanded. "My son prefers his birth mother to the one that raised him from an infant."

Robin huffed out. "I know how you feel. My son prefers his mother over me since the divorce. I barely see him anymore." Regina looked down at her glass of whiskey, she began to feel guilt in the pit of her stomach knowing that she was the reason why Robin's son disliked him. "There's no need to pity me, I've dealt with it - well, I am dealing with it, hence why I'm here."

Regina looked up to Robin and held up her glass. "How about we toast to being failure parents even though we work our asses off to be great ones."

Robin lifted up his own glass and clinked it against Regina's. "A toast."

* * *

The whole night Regina and Robin enjoyed the others company, sharing stories and flirting back and forth. It might have been all fake, but in Regina's head that was quite cloudy she could pretend and imagine that it was real, because for the first time in forever she was actually speaking to somebody who didn't see her as a hard ass mayor but instead a person. And the inner Evil Queen of herself was also very much appreciated of that too, for once she was able to take a break.

She was very wary about that at first, but as the drinks went into her system, the more relaxed she was about letting her guard down for Robin.

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning when they both decided to call it a night and head home. They both had work early and they knew it was going to be a struggle, but they could kid themselves into thinking that everything would be alright when the sun comes up.

"I'll walk you home," Robin offered when they exited the bar.

Regina gave him a sultry look and smirked. "Is that so you can get me into bed?" she giggled.

Robin let out a little chuckle and his teeth came out to press down onto his bottom lip, shaking his head. "If the circumstances were different and you really wanted too I would try my hardest to make at happen, you're quite irresistible."

"Really?" Regina raised an eyebrow. The compliment was odd and not familiar at all. She honestly couldn't remember that last time somebody said something like that to her.

"Yes, you are," Robin whispered into the space between them, causing a shiver to run down Regina's spine and leave goosebumps in it's wake. His hand then went into his pocket and he pulled out one of his business cards. "Here's my number. I'll be here tomorrow at nine if you seriously want me to take you to bed."

Regina blushed but tried her best to tamper it down as she took the card out of Robin's hand. She glanced down to the number before putting the card into her purse. "Come on then, you can walk me home," Regina told him before she made her move and began walking back home. "And I promise no funny business when we get there, we'll save that for tomorrow night," she teased. Her words excited Robin and he soon caught up with her, walking next to her.

The next night Regina and Robin kept their promises. She showed up at the bar at nine and by nine thirty they could no longer help themselves so Robin took Regina up on her offer and got into bed with her, over and over, even after the curse broke when he finally proved to her that he was sticking by her side no matter what.

She had managed to show Robin her true self during the curse, and Robin knew deep down it was never an act or a game, it was just Regina being Regina. So Robin stayed with her through thick and thin, even after learning the whole truth, he had come to love the woman who was seen as the Evil Queen by others, but only as Regina by him.


	27. Happy Ending Week - AU OQ

Saturday entry for OQ Happy Ending Week!

I hope the ending doesn't seem rushed or wacky or something along those lines lol. I just hope you enjoy it!

xoxo

* * *

Regina and Robin had met in a cafe in New York. They had bumped into each other while they were grabbing their usual coffee orders and a breakfast pastry to go.

Robin had been easily smitten with her and began showing up at the cafe the same time she would in the morning (even though it meant having to rush into work instead of casually strolling to the building) just so he could share a smile and a good morning with her.

He had been working up his courage for a few weeks before he finally decided to ask her out for dinner. Unfortunately, she just so happened to be in a relationship with someone.

He had tried to get her beautiful raven locks and chocolate brown eyes out of his mind but he couldn't, that's why he still went to the cafe every morning to see her elusive, but satisfying smile.

A couple of weeks later his boss from work; Zelena Green had invited him and a few of his other coworkers to a house gathering (as she called it) her mother was throwing. Apparently, she threw one each other and only successful people were ever allowed to be there.

On the day of the party he turned up at eight o'clock. It was packed full of business people, he had heard of the majority of them but he never got a chance to meet them until now. But the one person that stood out to him was the woman from the cafe; Regina.

"I didn't know I would be seeing you here," Robin stated as he walked over to Regina who had a glass of wine in her hand.

"I didn't know I would be seeing you either," Regina replied, then taking a sip of her wine. "I usually don't like events like this but my mother forced me to come. She's the one who put this together."

Robin raised his brows. "Oh really?" Regina nodded. "So I take it this is the childhood house you grew up in?"

"Yes. Although it's much more modern now. My mother had it redecorated a few years ago. It used to be a lot brighter, not so much plain white and grey."

"So…" Robin began. "Is that boyfriend of yours with you tonight?"

Regina shook her head before taking a somewhat big gulp of wine. "No. I ended it with him." She looked down to her wine and shifted from one foot to the other, Robin could sense that it was an uncomfortable topic for her. He couldn't help but think the relationship ended badly.

"I could use a drink. How about we grab something stronger than wine? Is there any whiskey?" Robin questioned, steering the conversation into another direction of topic.

Regina nodded her head and gave a small smile, she was grateful Robin didn't question her about her ex and their relationship. "Yeah, let's go to the kitchen. My mother only has the best alcohol you can buy, of course."

* * *

As the night went on, both Regina and Robin got tipsy off of whiskey and wine, and also began to flirt more with each other as well as become handsy too. Regina would find herself even now and then accidentally resting her hand on top of Robin's thigh, while Robin would do small things like tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

It wasn't long before Regina took Robin on a little tour around the house which lead to Regina showing him the upstairs area, well, more specifically the guest bedroom (her childhood bedroom seemed like it would dampen the mood and it also seemed a bit too intimate).

"Did you only take me on a tour of the house before you wanted to get me into bed Miss Mills?" Robin teasingly gasped. "I'm not that easy thank you very much." He gave her a wink and Regina giggled.

"I apologise if you are offended. But I will not apologise for trying." She back up into the guest room and gave Robin a sexy and devious look. "You can go back downstairs if you want, you can join the old people who literally had the fun sucked out of them, or…"

"Or?" Robin pressed, walking slowly towards Regina, his teeth showing as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Or you can stay in this room and have an amazing time with me." She giggled when Robin placed his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"I like the idea of staying with you," he whispered into the space between them before his lips were connecting with hers and they were then falling onto the guest bed together.

* * *

"Days after that we saw each other in the cafe again and she asked me out for cocktails and if we could have a repeat of the night at her childhood home," Robin said with a big grin, and everyone around him and Regina laughed and cheered, whilst Regina blushed at the story and gently smacked Robin on the arm. "And that's how we met, that's how we got here today. Together for ten years, married for four, and finally having our first ever baby shower for trouble number three."

"The kids aren't trouble," Regina clarified. "Most of the time, anyway." The crowd chuckled. "But anyway, I would just like to take the time now when I have all your attention to say thank you for coming to this baby shower. I wasn't very on board with it in the beginning, but I decided to let Robin throw me one since we didn't have one for my first or second pregnancy because I knew how much he wanted one. However, I have to admit that I've really enjoyed today, and I'm utterly grateful for how much my husband put into this." Regina and crowd raised their glasses and cheered for Robin.

Robin brushed them all off. "My gorgeous wife is the one carrying the baby. She's doing all the work. So how about a toast to her." Once again the crowd cheered. "To our happy ending," Robin whispered to her, placing a kiss to her temple.

Regina gave a watery smile and repeated Robin's words. "To our happy ending."


	28. Happy Ending Week - Canon OQ

Sunday entry for OQ Happy Ending Week!

Takes place after season 3. Marian/Zelena never returned. The scene between Regina and Robin in Granny's diner at the end of 4x22 happens at the end of season 3 instead.

Enjoy! Sorry it's short...

xoxo

* * *

"Perhaps I could take you for a walk in the moonlight?" Robin asked as he held Regina's hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

Regina grinned at him as a chuckle escaped her lips. "Perhaps." She then got up and pulled Robin with her as they left Granny's diner.

They held hands as they walked down the street and headed towards the harbour where the moonlights was shinning the best.

It was peaceful and quiet there. They both could be together and just spend time with each other without having any kids around or people trying to split them up. The sea was calm and soothingly which helped with the mood.

"We finally get a moment of peace," Regina said with chuckle.

"And I hope it stays that way," Robin responded with a sigh.

Regina cuddled into Robin's side more. "I doubt that. We're fairytale characters which means there's always evil lurking around a corner." There was a silence between them, but it wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence as they both just took in the fact that chasing villains was their present and future. "Doesn't mean we won't have a future together, it just means we'll constantly be running, a lot."

Robin let a small chuckle slip past his lips. "I better start excessing a lot more. You're food may be delicious but it's not good for my weight." Robin pats his stomach.

"I think you're absolutely fine. You've got an incredibly sexy body," Regina whispered the last part into Robin's ear. There was no one around so there was no need to whisper it, but she knows how whispering in his ear drives him crazy.

Robin lets out a breathy gust of air from his lungs. "You should stop with the teasing, we have kids we both have to get home too."

Regina bites down onto her red bottom lip. "I know, but I like being a tease."

"You Regina Mills are a minx, have I told you that?"

Regina nodded. "Maybe once or twice." She giggled. "But you love it."

"I certainly do. When the time is appropriate and I'm allowed to have my way with you, though."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, you have a lifetime to have your way with me." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I certainly do. Because I plan on never letting you go. You're it for me Regina. You're my happy ending… I love you," Robin quietly said, letting out all of his feelings. He then pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I love you too," she replied back as she looked up to him. They then shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
